Nidaime Snake Sannin
by Orpheus Kidwell
Summary: Part of Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto's Kushina the New Snake Sannin challenge. After the sealing, Danzo hands Kushina over to a fleeing Orochimaru to keep her son a loyal weapon of Konoha. The Snake Sannin teaches her everything he knows and she becomes the Nidaime Hebi Sannin upon his death. Konoha will feel a mother's wrath. Dark!Evil!NaruxKushi. Konoha/Team 7/Yondaime bashing.
1. Prologue

**Nidaime Hebi Sannin**

**Prologue: Konoha's Betrayal**

**A/N: Hello all! This new fic is actually my version of Mystic 6 Tailed Naruto's Kushina the New Snake Sannin challenge. As always, this is a Dark!Naruto fanfic and a NaruxKushi pairing, my favorite!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

The night ofOctober 10th outside Konoha's walls stood two men. One man had the palest skin you could imagine, as well as distinctly snake-like yellow eyes, and long black hair down his back that covered one side of his face. He wore a yellowish-white kimono-like shirt with a black collar and dark blue pants rolled up above his ankles as well as shinobi sandals. Around his waist was a purple rope tied up in a bow behind his back.

The other man was an old cripple in appearance. He wore a white gi and a large black covering over where his right arm should be as well as bandages over his head that also covered his right eye.

"Kukuku… Danzo… what can I do for you?" The pale snake-like man asked the now named Danzo.

"Orochimauru…" Danzo spoke "I know you're leaving. And I have a certain someone that would only ruin my plans for Konoha's newest weapon…" Danzo stepped to the side to reveal an unconscious woman lying on the ground.

She had luscious, bright red hair that went past waistline and flawless ivory skin. She was wearing a jounin uniform and Orochimaru looked at Danzo, knowing that the woman, Uzumaki Kushina, had in fact had a baby this night already. "Quite the pervert, eh Danzo? Dressing a mature woman while she's unconscious?" This of course got no reaction from the cripple, much to Orochimaru's dismay, but he shrugged.

"I would like you to take her far away, Orochimaru. Keep her away from Uzumaki Naruto. If the boy grows up without family, then perhaps he can become loyal to Konoha and become its weapon as any jinchuuriki should be." The snake sannin grinned creepily.

"Of course, Danzo. I'll take her." Orochimaru said with a smirk. The cripple nodded and left in a leaf shunshin, leaving the Aka no Shi and Hebi Sannin alone.

Without another word, the pale Snake Summoner left with the redhead in tow, as well as a certain purple-haired apprentice of his.

(Location: Orochimaru's secret hideout, behind waterfall at Valley of the End)

"Anko! Get me a scalpel." Orochimaru ordered his apprentice, who quickly complied. Orochimaru had brought a few of his experiments as well as all his data with him from his labs in Konoha, and had a few things to try.

His current experiment was a chuunin woman he had trapped and captured and was now attempting to infuse with the DNA of the Gumo clan, known for their spider-like qualities, ability to create spider silk, and extra set of arms. She would probably die like his other experiments, but he needed to try something to pinpoint what a certain string of the DNA did.

It had been two days since the two snake summoners had left Konoha with their new guest, and the Hebi Sannin was already back to the experimenting that had forced him to leave the village he despised for not giving him title of Hokage. He rightfully deserved it!

The resident redhead had not awoken yet, though Orochimaru would greet her when she did. Performing another incision and injecting the blood of a Gumo clansman he had stashed away into her, he contented himself and closed the incision with needle and thread before leaving. Anko would move her back to her cell.

The pale-skinned man made his way to the only room besides Anko's and his that contained someone in a relatively nice arrangement, Kushina's. Opening the door, Orochimaru noticed the Aka no Shi sitting up in her bed with a look of pure disdain and hatred on it, fists clenched with white knuckles, and a scowl. He closed the door behind him.

"Hello, Kushi-chan." Orochimaru said in his half cheery, half creepy tone. "Have a nice sleep?" The redhead turned to look at him and pounced, attempting to claw at him with her nails, not having her famous katana around. Orochimaru easily dodged out the way. "I suppose not."

"Where's my Naru-kun!" she shrieked at him and attempted to swing at him with a kunai she pulled from a storage seal on her wrist. Orochimaru dodged her sloppy slashes without a single problem and only gave his creepy half-grin to her.

"He's still in Konoha. After that fool Yondaime died to seal the Kyuubi into your son, he was taken by Sarutobi-sensei to the Hokage Tower. Last I heard, he announced to the council Naruto-kun's status as jinchuuriki. On top of that, Danzo gave me you to, and I quote 'take as far away from Konoha as possible, if the boy has no family he can become a better weapon' his words, not mine." Kushina stopped mid-swing and stepped back before falling to her knees.

"T-they have my baby? My Naru-kun?" She asked through tears and Orochimaru nodded once. Then Kushina growled and red chakra began to coat her body. "I'LL KILL THEM! I WON'T REST UNTIL THAT DAMN VILLAGE IS BURNED TO THE GROUND!" She screamed as her chakra cloak sprouted one, two, three, four, five, six tails. That was her limit. She could still go into a six-tailed chakra cloak because of the youkai mixed with her own chakra from over a decade of being a jinchuuriki.

Orochimaru grinned maniacally. "Kukukuku… You want revenge, Kushi-chan? I can help you with that. We want something the same. Do you want the power to destroy the Leaf and get your son all at once?" The snake-like man asked with a smirk. Ksuhina readily agreed. "Good… you will be my new apprentice then. My current apprentice is entirely too… weak, to succeed me. You, on the other hand, have the will, the power, and the desire to destroy Konoha." Orochimaru grinned at the redhead who nodded.

"Hai… Orochimaru-sama. Teach me so that I can teach Konoha and… _the Yondaime _what happens when you get in between an Uzumaki and family." Orochimaru gave his creepy half-smile and nodded, opening the door to her room and turned to look at her before he left.

"Be ready, training begins tomorrow, Kushi-chan. And your precious katana is underneath your bed, so you can find it. Good bye, apprentice." He shut the door on his way out and began his maniacal laughter through the hallway, already thinking about seeing the 'strongest of the Five Nations' fall.

That would make his day.

**A/N: I know the prologue is short, but it's just that, a prologue. Next chapter will be longer, I swear.**

**Until next time, Orpheus out!**


	2. Chapter I

**Nidaime Snake Sannin**

**Chapter I: **

**A/N: Hello all! I'm going to focus solely on this for a few chapters and go back to my update schedule from before after this one is a little farther.**

**Just a word of warning, this chapter is pretty dark and sick, even by my usual standards of writings. And if you don't like it… too bad. Don't read it then.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Location: Konohagakure no Sato, Naruto, age 7**_

"Get the demon brat! Kill him! Finish what the Yondaime started!" was all a seven year old Naruto could hear through his terror-induced running. The boy was short with spiky, unkempt blonde hair, the brightest blue eyes imaginable (now filled with fear), three whisker-shaped birth marks on each cheek, tanned skin, and wore a black shirt with an orange spiral on the back, black pants, and sandals.

His little legs took him past the civilian mob chasing after him and calling for his blood at a speed no seven year old should be capable of. Even as fast as he could manage, the young blonde couldn't shake the 'foxhunt' as they dubbed themselves. Fear kept him moving. Last time he was caught, ANBU only saved him right before one man was about to run through his heart with a kitchen knife.

They always saved him right before death. And then he would be delivered to the hospital under watch of a few ANBU that Naruto knew were there, even if no one else could sense them. These ANBU were different… very different. Normally Naruto could sense someone's mailicious intent or negative emotions from them, but these ANBU felt like… a void. The one guard he ever saw had this kanji for 'Ne' on his mask…

Naruto shook himself out of his thoughts and picked up his speed when he felt a rock whiz past his ear and turned a corner, running as fast as he could until he had to stop. Because right in front of him… was the dead end of an alley…

_**Location: Otogakure**_

Within the Village Hidden in Sound, screams could be heard all over. The citizens knew some poor soul must've gone against one of the Otokage's laws, or been caught trespassing. Whether it was an Oto nin, civilian, or a foreigner, if you went anywhere restricted, the Otokage used you as a lab rat.

At each of the four gates, the guards cringed as they heard the shrill screams echo through the underground ventilation systems that let air through near said gates. Under the entire village was the Otokage's infamous lab for experimenting. You never wanted to be down there. If you were… it didn't end well. Not at all. People down there went insane from just seeing the first few rooms.

The Sound's leader was not sane themself. Though no one would willingly say that without a death wish.

Back at the Otokage Tower, where the only entrance to the underground lab was, every occupant was shivering in fear if they weren't already passed out from terror. At the lowest level of the tower, there is a door that leads even lower and has a slight crack to allow anyone who wishes inside to go. No human besides the Otokage, Kabuto when he still resided there, Anko when she stayed in the village, and Kimmimaro, who would constantly visit his friend Juugo, has left from the lab after they stepped , a six-foot rattlesnake was slithering through the thick steel door into the Otokage's lab. It was a sickly green with black stripes along its length and a depressing black rattle and had three-inch fangs dripping with poisonous liquid. It was a messenger snake to the Otokage.

The snake slithered its way past the door into the first room. This room held all manner of bodies. Corpses of newly finished experiments awaited delivery to a fire littered tables and even the floor of this room. The putrid stench of rotting flesh mixed with sterile chemicals permeated the chamber and was enough to cause even some of the hardiest shinobi to vomit if they saw some of the results of experimentation.

One woman that was the a failed host for a transfusion of snake DNA had half her face melted off from acidic poison, scales over her left arm, a decaying right arm, and her legs had fused from the toe to knee in an unfinished pseudo-tail.

Another man looked like a human-spider hybrid with four bony protrusions from his spine that bent to look an arachnid's legs as well spider fangs protruding from his cheeks as well as four extra holes in his forehead that should've held eyes, but instead only showed the insides of his skull.

Even children weren't safe. There were a set of twins, a boy and girl of ten that the Otokage had attempted to use to recreate the kekkai genkai of two of Oto's best genin, Sakon and Ukon, and failed miserably. They were merged at the left hip and middle of their back. The backs of their heads were halfway melted together and as their DNA had attempted to merge, it mutated, turning them into a sick replica of the Indian goddess Shiva with four arms at the front and four at the back, a face on each side of their head, and two sets of legs that were merged and only split at the knee. The body was decaying the fastest, with patches of skin already gone to show a variety of bones or muscle at different locations.

Even the snake summons sped past this scene and into the next room. This room was a cell block. All of the Otokage's future experiments were kept here. Some were kept in here for an hour, others had been here for years and had already given up life. This place stunk of hopelessness and fear to the serpent who slithered into the next room.

This one was another cell block, except for 'successful' experiments. The Otokage kept all of them in cages by themselves here. Each of them looked either mutated or insane. One 'person' was on all fours, each hand and foot clawed. It had the tail, ears, snout, and fur of a wolf, while the rest of the body was humanoid. If it was in battle, the 'wolf-man' could stand on all fours and even wield basic weapons in its hand. On its neck was one of the Otokage's Curse Marks and the Sound Shadow used this one for tracking any missing nin of Oto. It had better tracking capabilities and senses than an Inuzuka and was more ruthless and feral than any wild beast.

Another one that the serpent noticed was a strange creature that was a successful transfusion of spider and human DNA… if you could call it a success. It had the upper body of a human only with purplish skin as a result of the pigment of the exoskeleton and from the waist down was simply the body of a spider, complete with eight legs and the back of a spider. The creature's head had a set of beady, red eyes in place of a normal human's plus two extra sets above that and another beady red eye on either side of the sextet of eyes. There was no hair whatsoever on the creature and it had spider fangs protruding from its cheeks as well as a mouth full serrated teeth dripping with purplish poison meant to paralyze a victim.

Another quick trek out the room for the serpent, vastly creeped out by its summoner's boss. The snake pushed through to the lab of the Otokage where said leader would perform the experiments themselves and slithered through the door.

_**Location: Konohagakure**_

__Naruto cowered back against the wall, quivering in terror. The mob had a collective grin on their faces. They surrounded the poor young boy so that there was no escape for him. A fat man stepped forward with greasy, black hair, dull green eyes, and tanned skin. He was wearing the uniform of the Merchant's Guild, a blue short-sleeved shirt, black pants, and a badge on his chest with the Guild's emblem, an anchor wrapped in a rope that went through its loop and then connected on the opposite side to a weighing scale. Naruto recognized this man as one of the leaders of his hate club (like a fanclub, only the opposite) and knew he was in trouble.

The man spoke in a firm voice that hid no hatred or anger towards the blonde. "He can't escape now! Let's kill the damn demon!" He shouted and pulled out a crossbow, already loaded and pointed it at Naruto, who stepped back further. "Kill him slowly! Make him suffer! Make the Fox pay for our pain!" He commanded the mob, who each took out weapons ranging from kitchen knives to kunai, to shuriken, to senbon launchers, to swords of varying length and even hammers of various sizes.

Naruto blached at the display and doubted he would live past this night.

_**Location: Otogakure**_

__Screams filled the room the serpent slide into as the Otokage worked. The snake could see the newest experiment. It was a young woman of fifteen with silver hair to her shoulders and silver eyes. She was completely naked, baring her body to the world (or to the Otokage and a snake, in this case) and had well-developed muscles and a lean body, making her a probable kunoichi.

She was strapped down to a medical table that was set vertically and had her legs spread apart, arms set in a 180 degree line and her eyes were wide. Her left eye was missing and incisions were made up her forearms, upper legs, and abdomen that were now sewn up. The Otokage was in a white lab coat taking out an eye from a container and placing it inside the teenagers eye socket and using a medical ninjutsu to heal the shot nerves just enough for the eye to be accepted into her head and reattach to the ocular cord that connected her eye to her brain. Her discarded eyes were in another container, they were a deep, chocolate brown, which meant the Otokage was giving this girl a doujutsu. One of the lesser known ones probably.

The girl continued to shriek and thrash even as the Otokage finished working and turned to the snake summons. The serpent looked at the scene and was amazed at the amount of blood littering the Otokage's clothes, the girl's clothes, and the floor. It was amazing how much blood one human could contain. Shaking out of its thoughts, the summons looked at the Otokage.

"Greetingsss. I am Kuikku. Anko-sssan bringsss regardsss on her missssion. Ssshe hasss kept tabsss on the boy and reportsss Kabuto will make an attempt to befriend him sssoon. He will also train him in sssecret. Anko alssso plans to befriend him later and teach him. Together they will make him a fine ninja. Anko is already nearing the Tokubetssssu Jounin requirementsss and will have accesssss to the jounin jutssssu library afterwardsss. Sssshe will make certain your dessssiressss are fulfilled." The Otokage grinned menacingly.

"Kukuku… wonderful. Send Anko-chan my best regards."

"Of courssse, Kushina-sama." The redheaded Otokage showed a creepy half-grin her master used to use and continued her insane laughter. Orochimaru had died a few months after giving her the knowledge of every jutsu he knew and letting her sign the Snake Contract. Upon his death two years ago from the fatal incurable disease that was ravaging his nervous, circulatory, and skeletal systems, as per his request, Kushina had been made Nidaime Otokage and she had infused his DNA into herself, gaining his memories and special characteristics along the way, including mannerisms.

"You may go." She told the snake who poofed away in smoke, glad to be out of that dreadful place. Kushina turned to her experiment and licked her lips with an abnormally long tongue, yellow eyes glistening madly. "Now… Ikari-chan… where were we?" The now identified Ikari shivered in fear and screamed again as Kushina took a scalpel to her face. The redhead rejoiced in the screams. _'The most wonderful music in the world, is the screaming of the hopeless who still believe they have a choice, kukuku…' _

_**Location: Konohagakure**_

Naruto screamed again as another sharp object stabbed into him. A kunai in the shoulder this time. There were two crossbow bolts in his leg, a dozen shuriken littering his body, and now three kunai embedded in his right side in addition to the one in his shoulder. The blonde whimpered in pain as another person kicked him in the ribs again. Tears spilled out his puffy, bloodshot eyes. His right one was closed out of pain from the punch he got there earlier and his nose was bleeding and broken from meeting a boot to the face. His legs spilled out his blood from various cuts and each of his fingers were uneven from hammers breaking them individually.

And they still continued.

He was losing hope… if only he could lose consciousness. That would be bliss, to just pass out and not have to deal with the blinding pain anymore! It hurt so bad!

The blonde's poor mind was cracking from the stress and he barely heard the screaming in the background, not paying attention. Both his eyes were closed from the pain now. Suddenly, the pain began to go away. Maybe he was finally dying? He was content with that as long as he didn't have to feel the pain anymore!

Hopefully Kami was being merciful and letting him die now. He no longer felt the fierce pain of the blades and bolts in him with every breathe he took. He was definitely losing life. Some cooling sensation was coursing through his body, through his very blood. It was different than how he usually felt during his stays at hospitals, where a hot heat would go through his body and then in the morning he would be all healed, no scars left over or anything from the beatings he got in alleys not unlike this one.

Naruto then heard something… a voice? "Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" The blonde opened his eyes, and noticed his right eye no longer felt like it had been punched. He also saw a teenager who was probably thirteen or fourteen in front of him. He was a light-skinned boy with glasses and silver hair tied in a ponytail from what Naruto could tell from the ground. The blonde pushed himself up to his feet and looked at the alley, seeing the entire mob of civilians… dead. They all had gashes across fatal areas and Naruto looked at them speechless, then at the teenager, who Naruto now noticed had a Leaf hitai-ite.

"D-did you do all this?" Naruto asked, his voice still shaky from the stress he was just in. The silver-haired boy nodded with a smile.

"Hai, Naruto-kun. And I healed you. My name is Yakushi Kabuto." He held out his hand to Naruto, who eyed it suspiciously. "Oh, come on, if I wanted to kill you, I didn't have to stop them." Realizing this point, the blonde smiled at his savior and shook his hand.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He said with a small smile. "Thank you, Kabuto-san, for… saving me. The ANBU aren't even near enough to save me this time…" Naruto said, not sensing the usual negative energy from the shadows. No matter how they tried to hide it, all of the citizens had even a little bit of that negative energy when they looked at him. At least it helped him stay out of there way most of the time… except today that is. Every October 10, his birthday, was the same. No matter how he tried, they always found him.

"No problem, Naruto-kun. It looks like you were a bit defenseless there." The blonde nodded sadly, and clenched his fist.

"Yeah… I started the Academy last year… but all the teachers ignore me or put me out of class. I try to learn… I really do. I just can't though. I just wish… someone would teach me something useful, so I wasn't so useless." Naruto said. Kabuto noticed his eyes flashed between blue and red during that little monologue. _'Perfect… he's starting to become angry, Kushina-sama.'_

Kabuto smiled warmly at the blonde. "I could teach you, Naruto-kun." Kabuto said. The blonde looked at Kabuto suspiciously again. "I'm a medic-nin, true… but I still know a thing or two about fighting. Even if I'm just a genin… I'm still better than nothing. So how about it, Naruto?" Kabuto offered his hand.

The blonde thought and then grinned foxily at the silver-haired genin. "You bet, Kabuto-nii!" Kabuto only smiled wider. _'Your destruction is assured, Konoha. And Kushina-sama will have her revenge and her son back.' _Kabuto thought darkly all while smiling warmly at his new 'otouto'


	3. Chapter II

**Nidaime Snake Sannin**

**Chapter II: Birthday**

**A/N: Hello, my wonderful readers! Welcome to the next installment of Nidaime Snake Sannin! **

**A W: Good point. You'll just have to wait to see what summoning contract I give him.**

**Guest: If you would've read my A/N last chapter, I warned about it being on the darker, sicker side of story. You're fault for going on.**

(Location: Forest of Death, 6AM, Naruto's 9th birthday)

Naruto was jumping tree to tree right after the crack of dawn with anxiety. Today was… _that _day. October 10th, anniversary of the Kyuubi attack and his birth. He wouldn't be subjected to a Foxhunt this year though, even if he could defend himself easily from civilians.

The blonde landed in a field he came to often in order to train with a relieved sigh. _'Most ANBU wouldn't even dare come in here. Anko-neechan and Kabuto-nii are the only ones besides myself who risk it.' _He thought happily.

In the two years since Kabuto had saved him from that mob, the boy had grown, physically _and_ mentally. He now stood just below five feet and wore a black shirt under a fishnet shirt, black pants, and a black trenchcoat with shinobi sandals on his feet and goggles on his forehead.

He also had trained extensively. During the first three months he was training with the silver-haired boy, it was nothing but chakra control. Kabuto had explained to him that since he seemed to have such high reserves, at least high ANBU, he would need to gain a level of chakra control for him to be an effective ninja. He hated those lessons immensely.

Following that, though, Kabuto got him an even more boring set of lessons… medical scrolls. Once he had a refined chakra control for his large reserves, Kabuto had him memorize all sorts of things about the human body that took another two months to do. Only after that did he learn anything else.

Kabuto then brought lessons of shuriken and kunai throwing out. The genin would call out the name of one or more organs, muscles, bones, etc. and Naruto had to hit it where it would be on a dummy. He focused on that for a whole six weeks until the silver-haired teen thought it acceptable and then came what Naruto was hoping for.

The jutsu weren't really that spectacular, but infinitely useful. With his refined chakra control, Naruto could learn up to low B-rank genjutsu, the mystic palm healing technique and Kabuto's signature chakra scalpel technique. It took the better part of four weeks to master the mystic palm and chakra scalpel, and genjutsu took a while to figure out as well, on average he took almost two weeks to get each one down.

He didn't have anything more offensive though. Weak ninjutsu, little taijutsu skills, and absolutely no fuin or kenjutsu. That is… until Kabuto introduced him to his second sensei during his eighth month of training, Miturashi Anko.

She was rather scary in their first meeting, but nothing Naruto, who'd survived beatings from mobs, couldn't handle. The Tokubetsu Jounin was sadistic in training though. In the remaining four months until his eighth birthday, she used him for target practice as he had to run and dodge just to remain in the world of the living.

And she would laugh the whole time!

On his last birthday though, she really came through. Naruto had thought his last safe haven, the Hokage Monument, would be safe, but he was wrong. He was given a worse beatdown than his seventh birthday and used the mystic palm to keep himself from sustaining too bad injuries and even stopped some of the weapons they used with chakra scalpels. Eventually, he was worn down by their sheer numbers though, and he was on the floor in pain, saddened at the prospect that he would die.

Just as the leader of _this _mob was about to behead him with an axe, snakes wrapped around his body and forcibly pulled him away. Then more snakes erupted from the ground and began attacking (more like massacring) the civilian mob as Naruto watched. As the serpents were dispatching them, Anko shunshined in front of Naruto and helped him up.

The blonde still remembered the worry her eyes held in them when she saw his injured form. From that point on, she became the second person for him to call –neechan, the first being Ayame. She was back to her sadistic ways the next day, ready to teach him her taijutsu style the Kagehebi, Shadow Snake, which involved many weeks of 'spars' that amounted to little more than beatdowns at her hands. Eventually, he got it down though and even started being able to hit his neechan, although it took many weeks for that to happen.

With that down, he finally asked his niisan and neechan why the villagers hated him. With sad looks on their faces, the silver and purple haired shinobi told him that they would tell him on his ninth birthday. So he waited eight long months.

In that time, he had mastered the Academy jutsu (easily), begun learning a few mid B-rank genjutsu, and nearly mastered mixing the kagehebi with chakra scalpels. His speed and strength had also grown thanks to Anko placing some gravity seals on him, he started learning poisons from Anko and Kabuto, and of course increased his dodging capacity and dodging capacity thanks to being a moving target for Anko while they ran on water.

Today though… today was the day he found out the truth. He'd been waiting, waiting for so long! Naruto would finally know why the villagers hated him starting today. It was just too bad that he couldn't fight back yet. Kabuto had told him specifically to not show any of his skills in the Academy or in public, otherwise the mobs might start to get ninja. He just had to wait until the Academy was over though.

The blonde was shook from his thoughts when he heard something land behind him. Without a second thought, he pulled a kunai from the storage seal tattoo on his right wrist, another of Anko's ideas with seals to use, and tossed it at whoever came.

Turning, he saw Anko beaming proudly at him with the kunai caught between two fingers an inch from her eye. "Nice job, gaki! Almost got me! If I was anyone else, you would've been successful. Not like it's any less than these villagers deserve, but…"

Naruto then noticed a scroll in her hand. "Anko-neechan, what's that?" He asked pointing to the scroll, she just grinned.

"Not yet, gaki, wait until that creepy medic gets here." She scolded him and heard grumbling a second later as Kabuto landed next to her.

"I am not creepy, you slimy serpent." He retorted and Anko merely laughed at him.

Then they both looked at the blonde smiling. "Happy birthday Naruto." They said simultaneously and the boy smiled. These two were the only ones to ever celebrate his birthday. It's one reason he started to have darker thoughts towards the village… Hokage-jiji, Ayame-nee, and Teuchi-jiji never once wished him a heppy birthday, saw him on said day, gave him a present or anything. Whereas Anko-nee and Kabuti-nii celebrated his birthday with him last year atop the Hokage Monument.

"Thanks neechan, niisan." Naruto replied with a real smile, and not one of those fake ones he wore as part of his mask.

"Now, Naruto, I know we said we would tell you the truth today, but first…" Anko said and then tossed him the scroll. "That's from the both of us." Naruto opened the scroll, a storage scroll, and unsealed what was in the first array, which happened to be a book on basic fuinjutsu. Naruto looked at Anko who smiled.

"That's my present to you, starting tomorrow, you begin fuinjutsu training. I'll introduce you to the wonders of the art that my best friend taught me." Naruto nodded, grinning at her. The second array held what Naruto guessed was Kabuto's gift, a katana in its sheath. The sheath was a glossy black with a Chinese-style dragon inscribed on both sides from top to bottom. When the blonde pulled out the katana he was amazed by it. The hilt itself was a pitch-black and had some sort of small, round, red gem on it, the blade was shiny and sharp and a deep crimson color and upon closer inspection, Naruto saw seals on the blade.

He looked up at the silver-haired genin who smiled. "That, Naruto, is something your mother gave to me to give to you on this day." Naruto looked at his niisan.

"Y-you knew m-my kaa-san?" Kabuto nodded, and to Naruto's astonishment, so did Anko.

"It's all part of the truth we promised to tell you, Naruto-kun." Kabuto said. "You see, it all started nine years ago to this day with the Kyuubi attack…" and with that, they began to tell him everything.

They told him what a jinchuuriki was, who the last one was, who his parents were, what the Leaf did his mother, about her apprenticeship to Orochimaru and how they were here to keep an eye on him for her until she could get him.

"K-kaa-san is alive…" Naruto mumbled. "She's really going to come get me from this place? Why can't I go now?" Naruto asked through tears of happiness.

Kabuto sighed. "Naruto, she doesn't have enough power to take on Konoha yet. And neither do you. So she wants to wait until her village, Otogakure, has enough manpower to destroy the Leaf in a single ambush and then she'll take you with her."

"Yeah gaki, don't doubt Kushina-sama's love for you. You're the one thing in this world she cares about. I swear… during those three years I was with her and Orochimaru, she wouldn't stop talking about you and how she was going to be the best mother to you. Well, except for the times she was going on about how much pain she was going to put Konoha through for separating you two."

Naruto smiled. His kaa-chan was willing to go up against the most powerful shinobi village to get him back. Then he suddenly felt very angry. How dare they separate him from his kaa-chan! He might've been happy if she was here! Then he looked at Kabuto and Anko with a glint in his eyes they recognized from being around Kushina.

"I want to help burn this place to the ground." He said coldly and Anko grinned at him.

"Of course, gaki!" She replied. "Although you're beginning fuinjutsu training, that's more of a solo training thing, so you know what else we're starting tomorrow?" She pulled out a pice of paper and handed it to the blonde. "Elemental Manipulation!"

Naruto already knew this was chakra paper, Kabuto drilled all the ninja tools and their uses into his head long ago, so he pushed chakra into it. Imagine his amazement when it first shredded into little pieces, one pile turning into water, while the other was formed into little crinkled balls.

"What?" he asked a little dumbly.

Kabuto smirked. "Just as Kushina-sama predicted. You have the Uzumaki bloodline. The Uzumaki's were known for their fuinjutsu and healing factor, but also, Naruto, for a subelement they had. The Umiton, or Sea Release. It is a combination of Suiton, Fuuton, and Raiton that would give them control over the sea, which is how they could control the whirlpools around Uzushiogakure. The Uzumaki main branch, of which Kushina was a member of and you are, also had it to such high degree they could create the secondary elements from the three that make up Umiton, the Hyouton, Jinton (Swift Release), and Ranton. Sadly, it always skips a generation, which is why she never attained the Umiton, but that means you are gifted with it." Naruto grinned, but then frowned.

"I'm not allowed to use elemental jutsu until I graduate, am I?"

"Until the first time you leave the village, gaki." Anko corrected and Naruto sighed. _'Oh well, at least I'll be learning!'_ He thought excitedly.

"And Kushina-sama taught me enough kenjutsu to be of use as a teacher to you. By the way that sword, its name is Akashi, the Red Death. It was her sword when she was a jounin. You need to keep it in one of your storage tattoos so no one sees it, alright?" Naruto nodded, and grinned. He was in possession of one of the most famous weapons from Konoha, and one he would use to help his kaa-chan eliminate the village completely.

(Location: Otokage's Office, Next day)

Uzumaki Kushina sat in her desk within the Otokage Tower, fuming that she had once again missed her precious Naru-kun's birthday. She was leaking out enough killer intent to make even A, the Raikage, sweat abundantly.

That's why, when she heard a knock at the door, she sent a spike of darkness chakra (think of the purple chakra used for Sauke's Cursed Seal of Heaven) at the door, nearly killing who was on the other side. "Get in here, baka!" She yelled at the person on the other side.

The door opened to reveal a shaking chuunin who had a scroll in his hand. He handed Kushina to scroll before running out her office as soon as she told him to leave. He was going nearly at Hiraishin speeds.

Kushina opened the scroll and negan to read. She was grinning wickedly before she even finished. "kukukuku…." She laughed creepily as she finished.

_Kushina-sama,_

_ As instructed, on Naruto-sama's ninth birthday, we have given him your sword and begun his fuinjutsu training as well as Elemental Manipulation. He already has gained low Jounin-level understanding of medical ninjutsu, high Chuunin-level genjutsu and is on par with high-level chuunin with speed, mid-jounin strength, and enough control for his kage-level reserves to be used in medical ninjutsu._

_ You were right on his affinities as well, he has ungodly affinities for water, wind, and lightning, sure signs of attaining the higher levels of Umiton in the future. We will get your spies with Raiton and Suiton affinities to teach him, although there is only one Fuuton-user within the village, Sarutobi Asuma. The only option is to have him learn by himself for those Fuuton-jutsu that we have scrolls of from you and Konoha's library._

_ There is more good news, by our theories, he should be able to use Hyouton, Jinton, and Ranton justu rather easily, seeing how he showed signs of having the higher-level Umiton affinity of the Main House Uzumakis._

_ Within the next two years, until he gradutes, we will teach him elemental jutsu from the scrolls you have given us, have him develop his own kenjutsu style, have him learn the Uzu no Aka (Red Whirlpool) taijutsu style of Uzushiogakure, expand his current skills, and help him with fuinjutsu._

_ We leave the decision with you if Naruto should sign the Snake Contract._

_ One last thing, Kushina-sama. We told Naruto everything. He doesn't blame you, he blames Konoha and voiced his agreement with your plan. He specifically asked to be a part of their destruction._

_Your Loyal Followers,_

_Miturashi Anko and Yakushi Kabuto_

**A/N: Chapter End!**

**Now, regarding Naruto's training, if anyone thinks I made him too powerful for a nine year old, remember a few things. Firstly, Anko's training methods are downright insane and Naruto also is a genius, even in canon. I mean, he learned the Kage Bunshin in a few hours and the Rasengan in a few weeks, the kid's seriously talented.**

**Also, Naruto won't have complete control over his subelements too quickly. He's not going to be a Haku-level Hyouton user by the Wave mission, because it's not the only thing he can use. Just know that he will use all seven affinities throughout the story and not neglect them.**

**He will gain control over Kyuubi's chakra eventually, just not until after the Chuunin Exams invasion.**

**Lastly, what should Naruto get the Snake Contract or not? If not, then which Summons should he have? Review or PM me for your opinion!**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	4. Chapter III

**Nidaime Snake Sannin**

**Chapter III: Genin Test**

**Hello all! Orpheus here with the next chapter of Nidaime Snake Sannin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

(Location: Shinobi Acedemy, Genin Exam Day)

It was the day of the exam and Naruto was sitting impassively in his seat, seemingly uncaring and not paying attention. The truth was contrary, however. If you were to look into his eyes, you would see a deep, burning hatred inside. He was also paying strict attention to everything, noting every single thing in the class.

Using his sensor abilities given to him from Kyuubi's Negative Emotions Sense, he felt the fangirls hatred of each other, he felt Mizuki's fear of himself, and he could feel Sasuke's general brooding.

Naruto glanced at his silver-haired teacher who flinched in response. Ever since the day Kabuto and Anko had told the once adamant Naruto-hater who his mother was, the chuunin became terrified of him.

The class was waiting for Iruka to show up. Until he did, no one would be able to start the written portions of the test. Naruto was bored though. Between Anko and Kabuto, and later other of kaa-san's spies, training of him, he was well above these children's level.

After his ninth birthday he had trained extensively in the five ninja arts: ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, fuinjutsu, and kenjutsu. The day after his birthday, Anko had taught him an Uzumaki clan jutsu that somehow ended up in Konoha's hands, the Kage Bunshin. It was originally created by the Uzumaki clan because of their vast chakra reserves, and Naruto mastered it in just over an hour.

Once he had it it only took two months a piece to master Futon, Raiton, and Suiton manipulation. Once that finished, he began learning jutsu from those elements, including the Uzumaki clan jutsu. By his tenth birthday, the blonde began working on subelements. They took noticeably longer, obviously. But he got them down. He had the basics of Ranton and Hyouton by his eleventh birthday and barely three months later had almost mastered his Swift Release. **(From now on I will refer to the Swift Release in English to avoid any confusion from the two Jintons, Swift and Dust) **It wasn't too surprising, as Swift Release was basically all speed. He still couldn't travel at Hiraishin speeds, but he was about twice as fast as a shunshin. Lastly was his Umiton, which he couldn't do as well as the others. He had two A-ranks of that chakra type, a few more B-ranks, and all the C-ranks from the Uzumaki scrolls in his arsenal. After all, mixing three elements was a lot harder than two.

With taijutsu, he had taken three months of Kage Bunshin training to get the basic katas of the Uzu no Aka memorized and then used them in spars against his teachers. By now, at age 12, he had the intermediate katas down and had begun work on the advanced techniques.

With genjutsu and fuinjutsu, he could be considered a master. After all, genjutsu he'd worked on the longest, since he was 7, and fuinjutsu came to him naturally. He was probably not as good as his kaa-san, but easily on par with Jiraiya. And then he had also succeeded in learning his mother's kenjutsu style, the Uzu no Beni, Crimson Whirlpool, and altered it to become his own style, the Uzukachuu no Ken, Whirling Vortex Blade, a style that was meant to imitate the spinning motions of a whirlpool and was entirely aggressive. Kabuto once commented that it left the training dummies 'littered with slashes on every side, even I would have trouble healing something that extensive'

That had made the blonde jinchuuriki's day for sure.

Iruka walked in the class and Naruto straightened. After today he would be allowed to show off a little of his skills. All he needed to do was make sure to barely pass this test. That would for sure pair him up with Sauke and Sakura on one team, which was good. The Council wouldn't dare allow Sauke to fail as a genin, and that meant Naruto would become a genin for sure.

After one dose of his Big Head no Jutsu to quiet the class down, Iruka passed out the written portion of the test. Naruto smirked at this. Kabuto had already gotten Naruto the answers and so the blonde went through and easily answered all of the answers right. If he had the worst grades all this time at this academy, then getting perfect scores on the Genin Exams would still make him 'Dead Last' and he would still be placed with the Uchiha.

He hated the boy, but he was useful after all.

"That's time." Iruka told his students and Naruto woke up from his little nap, giving Iruka the test as he filed out with the class to the Academy Training Grounds.

Naruto watched as Mizuki led them to the kunai and shuriken throwing grounds, with ten targets hidden around said field. "Alright, listen up. It's time for your accuracy portion of the exam. Ten shuriken and kunai apiece. Further targets are worth more points. Bullseye is double a target's initial value. First up is Aburame Shino." Naruto barely payed attention as Shino got an 87 on this portion and wasn't even paying attention to any of the other genin wannabes around, instead he was sorting through the memories of one of his clones who was studying fuinjutsu who'd just dispelled after making another clone.

Naruto memorized the seal it had been working on, a stasis storage seal he had created that would freeze something in time from the moment it was sealed until it came out. Perfect for food and such.

Once he was finished, he heard the person before him, "Uchiha Sasuke, score 93." The onyx-eyed boy had a smug look on his face as he went back to the line. "Uzumaki Naruto." Mizuki said and handed the boy ten shuriken and kunai. Naruto sighed and picked up three kunai in each hand and jumped high in the air, spinning he released his kunai, then reached in his pouch for shuriken, tossing those as well, and then threw the remaining kunai and shuriken before landing.

When they looked at the results, Iruka and Mizuki, as well as the whole class, were amazed to find all of them in targets, 7 kunai and 8 shuriken in bull's eyes and the rest in the inner ring. "Uzumaki Naruto, score… 97." Mizuki called and Naruto simply walked off to where he was before and leaned against a tree, with a bored look in his eyes.

Iruka led the way to the sparring fields and had them set up. Naruto payed attention here, intent on watching each fighting style of the clan heirs. It would show him a little of what each clan did.

The fights were rather dull though… first was Shikamaru and Choji, who quickly both forfeited, one said it was too troublesome, and the other was too busy eating chips to fight. Ino made quick work of one of the civilian fangirls with her Mind-Body Transfer Technique. Shino easily wiped the floor with a civilian boy. Kiba did the same against his match. Sakura barely won against another fangirl… Ami was her name, Naruto thought. Hinata went against a civilian and barely won… pitiful. She was from the Hyuuga clan, the most powerful in Konoha, even if Naruto could easily beat any of the members. Naruto looked over at Mizuki, who shivered and nodded, already knowing what he wanted.

"The final match will be Uchiha Sasuke Naruto." The silver-haired man said, and Naruto could already feel the negative energy. Sasuke and his fangirls were directing weak KI his way… too weak for him to notice if he didn't have the Negative Emotion Sense from his inner demon.

Naruto calmly walked to the sparring field and Sauke stood across from him, grinning evilly. "Don't know how you did that earlier with the kunai and shuriken dobe, but I'll show you why the Uchiha are the greatest." He said arrogantly. Naruto merely looked at him with bored eyes until Mizuki called 'Hajime!'

Naruto waited and watched as Sasuke sprinted at high genin speeds to him with a fist cocked back. To Naruto, who was used to sparring against opponent with at least mid-Jounin speeds, he looked slow. Sasuke swung his fist, which Naruto lazily leaned back to dodge. Then Sasuke jumped into a spinning kick for the blonde's head, and Naruto merely ducked.

As the boy landed, he sent three shuriken at Naruto. The blonde pulled a scroll from his trench coat and opened it up to reveal a storage seal and poured chakra into it, revealing a second seal, one of his creation called a Vacuum Seal that sucked in the air in front of it, so he added three new shuriken to his collection. He replaced it into his trench coat, and all within the space of a second.

"Too easy…" Naruto said bored. He hadn't even released his gravity seals yet! Shaking his head, the blonde pulled out his own kunai and held it up just as Sasuke came down with his own kunai from a jumping slice. Naruto poured Futon chakra into his own and watched in satisfaction as Sasuke's kunai split in half and then Naruto kneed the Uchiha in the gut before landing a spinning kick to his face that sent him to his back a few feet away.

"What about the superior Uchiha? I'm bored here, Sasuke…" Naruto said idly as Sasuke fumed. With a burst of chakra to his feet, he launched himself at the blonde, who spun around and backhanded the back of his head and watched as the supposed "genius Uchiha" fell to the ground. Then the poor, deluded boy got back up, glaring at Naruto.

The blonde watched as Sasuke flipped through handseals at a low-Chuunin speed and exclaimed _"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique) _A fireball half the size of Chouji barreled toward Naruto who looked at it impassively as he jumped over it easily and came back down towards Sasuke with an ax kick that struck his back as he tried to dodge.

Then Naruto did a back handspring to escape the retaliating salvo of shuriken sent at him. Sasuke looked slightly winded and Naruto decided to end it here. Without a word, he threw five larger than normal kunai at Sasuke, who ducked. Naruto did a sealless kawarimi with one above him and with a chop to his neck, Sasuke was out cold.

Naruto then looked at Mizuki and Iruk, who called the match in his favor. Nodding, he jabbed a pressure point in Sasuke's neck, reviving him and walked off without another word, taking satisfaction in the Uchiha's slightly higher than before killer intent.

The final portion of the exam consisted of the Academy jutsu. They were three E-rank jutsu, the Kawarimi (Replacement), Henge (Transformation), and Bunshin (Clone) techniques. Naruto knew they were all made as the graduation jutsu simply for civilian benefit. It was pitiful, he knew upgraded versions of each. He had the shunshin mastered and other short-distance teleportation jutsu courtesy of his Swift Release. He also could perform a solid henge and nine separate solid clone techniques, one for each of his elemental affinities, plus the Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) and the other Uzumaki clone technique, the Chi Bunshin (Blood Clone) that could take a lot more hits but was made of the users own blood.

He decided to humor the Academy though on his turn. Iruka looked at Naruto and smiled. "Alright Naruto, can you perform the Henge?" Naruto nodded and performed a sealless henge into Iruka. Upon Iruka's request, he then Kawarimied with his teacher, much to the Chuunin's surprise. Then he finally used his superb chakra control to cast a genjutsu while making two shadow clones, to make them seem like regular bunshin. Iruka nodded and handed Naruto a black Konoha hitai-ite, which he put around his forehead to keep his hair back and let two bangs of his hair fall on either side of his face.

"Congratulations Naruto, you are now a genin of Konoha." Naruto nodded as if that was the most obvious thing in the world and sat back in his seat until Iruka dismissed class after a lecture on how they were adults now because they were ninja and instructions to come back in two weeks for their team placements.

Naruto disappeared in a whirlpool shunshin from the class and reappeared in his second home, the secret grove in Training Ground 44 that he always trained at. In the field were many clones of him that were studying fuin, gen, or ninjutsu scrolls, practicing ken or taijutsu katas, or practicing chakra control exercises. He sat down in a meditative pose and started dispelling them ten at a time every five minutes all the while thinking _'One step closer, Kaa-san. I'll make you proud!'_

**Cliffhanger no Jutsu! Don't you just love it?**

**Anyways… Naruto's now a genin, what does this mean? Find out next chapter. Also, more of Naruto's training will be revealed in later chapters, so don't worry!**


	5. Chapter IV

**Nidaime Snake Sannin**

**Chapter IV: Real Genin Test**

**Here's the next chapter of Nidaime Snake Sannin for my glorious readers! This really has turned into my favorite fic to write so far. Anyways… reviews!**

**Dbtiger63: You have no idea. The summon idea is also good and I may do it. And someohow you turned psychic during that review, or at least posting one of the paths I think I might go.**

**Ncpfan: You'll find out this chapter**

** .3950: You're assuming that two elements only have one subelement? Fire and Water create both Mei's Lava Release and Roushi's Corrosion Release, if I'm not mistaken. It is possible to get more than one subelement from a single combination of elements, you know. That's why I'm going with Wind and Lightning on top of the fact that they are the two fastest elements, making it the only plausible combination in my eyes.**

**Darkkrt: No harem in this story. Strictly NaruxKushi.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

Naruto smiled as he felt the negative energy roll off of his female classmates and Sasuke in waves. It was currently two weeks after the Genin Exam, and Naruto was in the Academy awaiting his team placement. As if he hadn't already figured it out.

It would be the Uchiha, the pink-haired banshee, and himself under the legendary Sharingan no Kakashi. The council would make sure to have the last experienced Sharingan wielder teach the last Uchiha. It was actually rather simple to figure out with a little bit of intelligence and minimal knowledge on all the ninja and their skills. And Naruto had that in spades.

He hadn't been idle these two weeks though. He had stayed within the Forest of Death and trained extensively in the Uzumaki scrolls, both fuin and ninjutsu, extensively. He had also made a visit to his the Yondaime's compound under an invisibility genjutsu and gotten through the blood seal that kept it locked to take all of the man's jutsu. He thought it would be fitting to have the Leaf fall to their hero's famous techniques by his son, the 'Demon'. He grinned menacingly at that thought.

In two weeks he had gone through and had clones memorize a few of his seals, none as potent as Uzumaki ones, but their were a few that the man had deemed 'forbidden' and that Naruto had no problem adding to the Uzumaki scrolls and using.

He also could create a fully formed Rasengan with one hand in under two seconds but still couldn't make one in both hands in anything under five. It irked him to no end, but he continually had a dozen clones working on it. Besides that, there was quite a bit of Futon jutsu in the library, and best of all… the man had scrolls pointing out the weaknesses of all the clans, how to beat their clan jutsu, and even most of the more common of them!

His grin widened and some of the fangirls backed away to walls at his smile. Naruto felt some fear in the room with his sensor ability and it make him smile, this time it was a truly happy smile. He loved their fear, reveled in it. One day, he would strike fear in all of them, from civilian to ANBU. And especially in whoever was Hokage when they were destroyed, even better if it was the old fool who was in charge now.

_'But Kaa-chan wants to kill him herself, along with the traitor Danzo.' _Naruto reminded himself. Over the years he and his kaa-san had communicated via letters delivered by snake summons and she had revealed everything they had ever done to her, just as he had done the same. He still had every single letter he'd received in a storage seal tattoo on his left forearm and read them all over once a week.

Iruka's voice brought Naruto from his thoughts. Naruto payed attention and it brought him satisfaction to feel Mizuki's massive amounts of fear and Iruka's slight bit every time he glanced at the blonde. "I congratulate all of you on becoming genin of Konoha." _'Not for long, Iruka. Soon enough kaa-chan's plan will come to a fruition and Konoha will be destroyed.' _

He tuned the chuunin sensei out until he heard the teams being announced. The first six teams were nothing but civilians and fangirls, two thing he didn't care about whatsoever. Then he heard "Team 7 will consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura," Naruto quickly plugged his ears with chakra to block out the fangirl screech that followed and let it go in time to hear "and Uzumaki Naruto under Hatake Kakashi." Naruto nodded, satisfied that his guess was correct. Then Team 8 was announced to be the weakling Hinata, the loudmouth Kiba and the quiet Shino, who Naruto respected as a ninja, as he never showed his real skills during any part of the Academy. Team 10 was the next generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. The remaining four teams were also civilians and Naruto ignored those, as they would likely fail anyways.

"Go to lunch to learn more about your team, and then come back to wait for your senseis." Iruka announced and everyone got up and quickly left with their group. Naruto chose to walk instead of shuning for the sole purposes of taunting the Uchiha and putting the fangirl in her place.

**Two hours after lunch ends**

Currently, the classroom was empty save for three genin on Team 7. Naruto was leaning back in his chair lazily with both feet propped up on a desk and eyes closed. Sasuke was off to the side, brooding and fuming over the supposed 'dead last' who refused to teach him an of what he did during the spar. He was an Uchiha dammit! He deserved the best!

Sakura was staring dreamily at Sasuke. She dared not mess with the blonde… she tried to hit him on top of his head for insulting 'the great Sasuke-kun' and not only did she miss, but he released so much KI on the civilian-born girl that she almost fainted. And he was holding back!

The door suddenly creaked open to reveal a jounin with a mask over the bottom half of his face and his Konoha hitai-ite over one eye. It was none other than Hatake Kakashi, Sharingan no Kakashi. He lazily looked at each of them, seeing the last Uchiha, the daughter of the Head Councilwoman, and the Demon Brat.

Naruto smiled cheerily at the hatred he felt from Kakashi. He savored that he could gain such a reaction from a shinobi of his caliber. He also knew that the white-haired man couldn't touch him without fearing the wrath of the Shinobi council, Danzo and the Hokage. And Kakashi knew it.

With a grin, he heard Kakashi's barely repressed hatred. "Meet me on the roof." He wouldn't try anything because of the Uchiha as well. Sasuke had to have a team, right?

Naruto simply used an Uzu Shunshin (Whirlpool Body Flicker) to the roof and waited for the others on his team to get there with Kakashi. The jounin growled like one of his dog summons at the blonde. "Is something wrong, Kakashi-sensei?" he asked innocently and reveled in the reaction he got.

All that rage and hate tripled with one comment and the jounin looked close to attacking his genin student. "I am your sensei only in name, Fox. Don't believe for a second I will teach a thing. Not after you killing Minato-sensei." Naruto chuckled at the delusional man.

"I wouldn't lower myself to attacking that teme." Naruto replied. Kakashi began leaking massive waves of KI, but before he could do anything, Sasuke and his pink-haired lap dog showed up and Kakashi instantly stopped in his rage. Naruto frowned at this. _'I worked so hard to get him angry… Uchiha-baka."_

"Alright, now that our team is here, why don't we introduce ourselves?" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Ano Kakashi-sensei… could you show us?" Sakura asked timidly.

"Hm… Well… My name is Hatake Kakashi, I like lots of things, and I dislike others. My hobbies… you're not old enough for that yet and my dreams? I don't really have any." Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped at that, while the blonde of their group simply waved it off, already knowing a lot about their teacher.

"You next, pinky." Kakashi pointed to Sakura.

She nodded. "My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes…" she glanced at Sasuke and sighed dreamily. "I don't like Naruto-baka!" A glance from said shinobi made her take a step back in fear before clearing her throat. "My hobbies and dreams?" She looked at Sasuke again and blushed. The boys all sighed. _'Stupid fangirls.' _They thought simulataneously.

"Emo, you're up." Kakashi pointed to the Uchiha.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like anything, I dislike useless fangirls and people who refuse to treat the Uchiha the way they're supposed to. My hobbies are none of your concern and my dream is an ambition that I will accomplish, to kill a certain someone." _'wonder who he could mean?' _Naruto thought sarcastically.

Kakashi merely glanced at the jinchuuriki of the group. "Uzumaki Naruto. I like certain people who don't judge me, I hate people who have wronged me or plan to. My hobbies include training and plotting the deaths of all who deserve it. My dream is… the destruction of needless hatred in this village." _'By destroying the whole damn place, that is!'_

The group was silent at his and then the jounin spoke up. "Okay, tomorrow meet up at Training Ground 7 at eight for your real genin test. The one two weeks ago was only test if you _could _become genin. This one is to test whether you have the real skills to. And don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up." And then Kakashi shunshined in a poof of smoke.

Naruto followed suit instantly, shunshining back to his secret grove in his Uzu Shunshin to go train until tomorrow.

(Location: Training Ground 7, 10 AM)

The next morning at Training Ground 7, two hours after the supposed time, KAkashi showed up. Naruto was merely in a meditative pose, Sasuke was leaning against a tree, brooding as usual, and Sakura wasstaring at him until Kakashi showed up. "You're late!" she screamed at him, temporarily deafening everyone. The jounin eye smiled.

"Gomen, I saw a black cat, so I had to go the long way around so I didn't get bad luck." Sakura huffed at that response.

Kakashi then took out two bells and a small timer. He set the timer to two hours and looked at the team. "You have until noon to get these bells. Whoever doesn't get one will be sent back to the Academy." Naruto scoffed at that statement. Maybe a regular Academy graduate would fall for that. Not him.

Kakashi made a handsign and said "Kai!" starting the timer. Sasuke and Sakura jumped away into the forest. Naruto stayed where he was. He already knew this was a test of teamwork, so he would fight Kakashi and give Sasuke an opening and to hell with the banshee.

The jounin narrowed his eye at the blonde who smiled and waved. "Hey Kakashi-sensei! Waiting for an invitation? Or should I come at you first?" Kakashi grinned under his mask at the opportunity to beat the demon into the ground and shunshined next to Naruto, ready to strike him down with a kunai.

Naruto merely activated a storage seal in his wrist, unsealing his own larger-than-normal kunai and held it up to block Kakashi's downward slash. Naruto then ducked under the jounin's kunai and spun on one foot to give a kick to the man's back, which the Sharingan wielder backflipped over.

Naruto then threw his kunai at Kakashi while shooting through two sets of one handed seals. _"Kage Kunai Bunshin no Jutsu! Fuuton: Daitoppa!" (Shadow Kunai Clone Technique; Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) _One kunai became three dozen and sped faster with the sudden gust that Naruto exhaled from his mouth. Kaakshi barely had time to kawarimi with a log.

Naruto then ducked to avoid a high spinning jump kick and rolled under the jounin while pulling out a pre-made seal and slapping it onto the ground after he poured chakra into it. He kawarimied with a nearby training dummy as the explosive seal exploded and a crater was created where it was placed, rocks shooting in all directions.

A salvo of shuriken then came the blonde's way and he kawarimied with a nearby rock the size of Kakashi's head to get away. Naruto quickly made a Kage Bunshin to fight in his place and wrote out a seal quickly. Feeling the clone disperse, Naruto attached the seal to a kunai and threw it straight for the Sharingan wielder.

Kakashi jumped back and watched in amazement as the seal sent out a trio of fireballs straight up, copying the effects of _Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Technique) _exactly.

_'H-he knows fuinjutsu?' _Kakashi thought warily and then had to duck under a hundred shuriken created via _Kage Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu _out of one. The silver-haired jounin then dashed quickly at the blonde and aimed a flying kick at the jinchuuriki's head, only to be stopped midair by Naruto with a katana scabbard of all things.

Kakashi jumped back and studied this new development. The scabbard was a glossy black with a Chinese-style dragon engraved on both sides and the hilt was solid black as well with a bright red gem in its center. What really through him for a loop though… was when Naruto unsheathed the blade it was a deep crimson with arrays of seals engraved into it. _'Aka no Shi!' _Kakashi screamed inside his mind.

Naruto grinned at the jounin and the red crystal began to glow with chakra as a certain array of seals lit up on the blade itself. "Ready yourself Kakashi… _Uzukachuu no Ken: Benizangeki!: (Whirling Vortex Blade: Crimson Slash) _The red energy that coated the blade was released as Naruto slashed downward in a blood red arc that cut six inches in the ground and sped towards the jounin.

Kakashi cursed and jumped to the side, letting loose five kunai at the blondebefore suddenly he heard a shout of _"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique) _that crashed into the jounin's back, sending him hurtling forward. Naruto resealed his blade in his left forearm and shunshined in front of Kakashi, then kicked him in the gut hard enough to send him flying straight up. A clone of Naruto jumped up and gave the 'Copy Ninja' an ax kick to the back and the blonde jumped, grabbing Kakashi's forearm in both hands, spinning him around before throwing him straight at the ground, grabbing both bells with his free hand before letting go.

Kakashi crashed into the ground heavily and Naruto landed lightly on his feet, tossing a bell to the Uchiha with a smirk. Sasuke looked at him in shock before smirking as well. Kakashi looked up at the two and the blonde spoke "Should've used your eye Kakashi." The silver-haired man growled as Sakura appeared seemingly out of nowhere with a sad look.

Kakashi, seeing the other two, one the final Uchiha and the other daughter of the most powerful civilian in the village except the Elder Council, he held back his anger at the demon. "Congratulations, you pass. As Sasuke and _Naruto_" he spoke the blonde's name with contempt that the other two simply chalked up to being angry at losing, "showed, teamwork is the point of this test. You are now officially Team 7. Official Genin of Konohagakure no Sato as of today." The three nodded. "Be back here by 8 tomorrow, and training begins.

**One Month Later**

Team 7 stood in front of the Hokage giving back Tora, the so-called 'demon cat' to his owner. Naruto felt sorry for the feline and understood why it wanted to run away since it was always crushed in the Daimyo's wife's arms each time it was in her possession.

While Kakashi gave the Hokage a verbal report, Naruto was remembering the past few weeks. It was really repetitive, actually. Every day Naruto would show up two hours after Kakashi said to and saw Sakura bothering Sasuke for a date. A few minutes later, Kakashi would show up and take the Uchiha aside for training. Sakura always drooled over his training no matter what it was and Naruto would create a wide-area genjutsu that covered a five-foot radius around himself to hide the clones he made to train and he sat in a meditative pose, mentally commanding them as he concentrated to keep the illusion up that showed him simply watching the two spar or practice ninjutsu or whatever Kakashi decided to teach the boy that day.

Over the weeks Kakashi had successfully raised the Uchiha's chakra reserves to mid Chuunin and control to high Chuunin, as well as taught him a total of two C-rank Katon jutsu and three C-rank Raiton jutsu. The spoiled brat would've learned more with a Sharingan, but he didn't have that.

Naruto, on the other hand, had his clones master a few B-rank Hyouton and Ranton jutsu, one C-rank Umiton, complete the eighth of ten levels of Uzumaki fuinjutsu, master the Rasengan to the degree of one-second creation, created a variation on it he titled the _Oodama Rasengan (Big Ball Spiralling Sphere) _and begun them on adding an element to it, beginning with Futon. He had mastered a few more intermediate katas of Uzu no Aka and refined his Uzukachuu no Ken to a higher degree, and finally mastered the last of the B-rank genjutsu that Kabuto had copied from Konoha's library.

Sakura, as expected, didn't learn anything.

Naruto had noticed the Uchiha's constantly rising impatience. Maybe it was due to all the D-ranks they had done? Well… Naruto never did them. He always sent a Kage Bunshin to do them for him and then dispel after shunshining to his location. Sasuke would definitely blow his top today though.

"Ah, so you'd like another mission for your team, Kakashi? I've got a babysitting job, a fence that needs painting, some trash in one of the local parks," Tora suddenly jumped from his owner's grasp and jumped out the open window from the top of the Hokage Tower. "and Tora…"

Naruto's prediction proved true. "I can't take it anymore! There has got to be something more challenging than these common chores civilians are too damn lazy to do!" the last loyal Uchiha shouted at the Hokage. The old man looked at the rest of the team. Sakura and Kakashi were readily agreeing with the 'Great Uchiha' and Naruto nodded once, showing his agreement.

Just as Iruka, who was there for some reason, was about to argue with the black-haired boy, the Hokage spoke up. "Actually, I do have a C-rank mission. A bridgebuilder from Nami is here and needs to be escorted and protected until it is complete." Kakashi shrugged and the Hokage took that as a yes.

Signalling an ANBU to go get the man, an old man holding a bottle of sake appeared from the door. "I am Tazuna, the super bridge builder!" He announced. Then he looked at his escort. "I got a bunch of kids? What the hell! I thought I would get some real ninja!" Naruto ignored him completely while Sasuke fumed.

"Not to worry, Tazuna-san." Kakashi reassured the client. "I am a very capable jounin in case anything goes wrong. You are in capable hands." _'As long as those hands aren't Sakura's' _Naruto thought.

"Whatever." The drunk replied.

The team sensei announced "Be at the gate in ten minutes and be packed for say… a six-week mission, just in case." Then he shunshined in a puff of smoke. Naruto sighed and disappeared in an Uzu Shunshin to find his neesan and niisan and tell them goodbye and give them his next letter to kaa-san. Sasuke performed the Uchiha's signature Hi Shunshin (Fire Body Flicker) and disappeared in a swirl of flames while Sakura and Tazuna were left in the Office and simply walked out.

The ones who shunshined each had separate thoughts.

_'Finally I can get out this village and get some actual experience. You're mine Itachi!'_

_ 'Maybe I can get rid of the demon on the mission and then we can find a different teammate for Sasuke to participate in the Chuunin Exams with.'_

_ 'Finally out of the village! I can start using more of my skills. Not too much though… but using just regular elemental jutsu will be a relief. And a bit more experience aside from what Anko-nee and Kabuto-nii give my Bunshin when they go out on missions will be good. And maybe I can use that Summoning Contract kaa-san gave me in a battle finally!'_

_Original Jutsu_

_Uzukachuu no Ken: Benizangeki!: (Whirling Vortex Blade: Crimson Slash) A-rank kenjutsu that is only usable with Aka no Shi. The red crystal on the sword stores a large amount of chakra that fuels one of the sword's seals and creates a halo of red energy around the red blade. When the user swings downward, an arc of crimson-colored energy is released and speeds toward a foe at mid-jounin speeds and enough force to split boulders and tear the ground apart._

**Chapter End! The Nami mission begins next chapter, can't wait! Tell me what you thought. And to anyone that thinks Naruto is too powerful, he's been trained by not one, but two shinobi that were A-rank in canon for five years. In my story, both are easily borderline S-rank and you'll see why later. Anyways, he is easily a match for any of the ANBU or former ANBU of Konoha at this point, without Kyuubi's chakra.**

**Also, Naruto's summoning contract will be revealed in two chapters, so vote on what you want it to be.**

**Lastly, R&R! I need to know what you guys think about the story!**


	6. Chapter V

**Nidaime Snake Sannin**

**Chapter V: Nami, Part I**

**Alright guys, here begins the Nami mission! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Review time!**

**Dregus: I guess, only it's much more powerful because it's more concentrated.**

**AW: Yeah… sorry about that. I'll go and edit that so no one else is confused. Thanks for telling me. And about the point about him leaving during the Wave Mission, I would do it there but I have to stay true to the challenge requirements.**

**Leez: Thanks for telling me that. I have it figured out though for them, Swift Release is still Raiton/Fuuton and Jiton is now Raiton/Doton in this fic. **

**And lastly, whoever it was that told me Jiton was listed on the Narutopedia under Lightning/Earth... it was listed as a POSSIBLE combination. So, in this fic, it is not. Plus, electrifying earth is more likely to give the minerals a magnetic pull than electrifying wind. There's no magnetic winds besides the Northern and Southern Lights. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, unfortunately.**

Team 7 departed from Konoha without incident. Kakashi and Sakura were in front with Naruto and Sasuke behind them and Tazuna in the middle.

Naruto, instead of having a backpack like Sasuke and Sakura, had a large scroll on his back. It held all of his possessions and had a blood seal on it. No one but himself could get into it. All things considered, Naruto was fine with this mission except for him having to train in secret. At least he could finally use a small part of his actual power.

Some ways down the road, while Naruto was mentally sorting through the memories he gained from the last of his Kage bunshin who finally dispelled after training with Kabuto and Anko until he spied a puddle.

_'It hasn't rained in weeks.' _Naruto thought and smiled. _'Genjutsu.' _He didn't warn anyone though, but instead subtly performed one-handed seals. As the group passed by the puddle, two shinobi burst from it and wrapped Kakashi up in a spiked chain. Naruto idly noticed the log that he kawarimied with. _'Good… I want to take you down myself, Kakashi-teme.'_

"The Demon Brothers." Naruto said calmly. The two looked at him and Meizu grinned.

"Look at the cute genin. Let's take him down first!" Gozu rushed at the blonde and Naruto finished his one-handed seals.

_"Fuuton: Daireppusho!" (Wind Release: Great Gale Palm) _Naruto raised both hands and a concentrated gale struck one of the brothers, knocking him into a tree. Naruto smirked and threw a kunai at Meizu, the only one standing up, who ducked. Naruto was counting on that and kawarimied with his kunai, and kicked the missing-nin in the face, sending him flying towards his brother.

They growled at the blonde and pressed their hands together that had no gauntlet. As one they went through handseals a mid-Chuunin speed and shouted as one _"Suiton: Teppodama!" (Water Release: Gunshot) _Both of them shot out a large bullet of water out their mouths at Naruto who merely smirked.

The jinchuuriki pulled out a scroll. _"Fuinjutsu: Fuumizu Houin!" (Seal Technique: Water Sealing Method) _The water bullets were absorbed into Naruto's scroll and then another sealing array glowed on it. _"Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Eizoumizu Houin!" (Uzumaki Seal Technique: Water Reflection Method) _The jutsu then exited the scroll, but both water bullets were combined in size and hurtling at double speed of the previous two.

The Demon Brothers barely dodged out of the way and stared at the boy. "M-meizu… did he say Uzumaki?" Gozu nodded and they paled in fear as Naruto suddenly appeared behind Meizu and a Chi Bunshin behind the other one. The Demon Brothers fear fully turned towards the two and saw each had extended fangs like a snake.

_"Uzumaki Juinjutsu: Dorei Fuin!" (Uzumaki Cursed Seal: Slave Seal) _They exclaimed and each bit into the necks of one of the Demon Brothers. Where they bit, a black Uzumaki swirl was created with a seal array surrounding it and the eyes of each one had the Uzumaki spiral in the eye starting from the pupil.

Kakashi appeared in a shunshin by them and looked at Naruto. "What the hell did you just do?"

Naruto glanced at the silver-haired man. "Nice of you to join us, Kakashi. I simply put a slave seal on them so that they can't go against an order I give or attack me. In return, they gain a Suiton, Fuuton, or Raiton affinity and any affinity they have for those is automatically boosted." Kakashi's eyes widened. _'He really is a demon! Creating a forbidden seal at his age?' _

Naruto then looked at the two, then back at Tazuna. "Gozu, Meizu, you will go to whatever shinobi you work for and report a mission failure. You will not mention the seal I gave you and I expect a report on the whereabouts of everyone working for…" Naruto glanced at Tazuna. "Gato was it?" he asked, remembering that Tazuna had used that name earlier when talking to Sakura about Nami. The bridge builder nodded. "Whereabouts of everyone working for Gato, all missing-nin he's hired, and lastly, all their skills. Understood?" The two nodded and disappeared in the signature Uzu Shunshin that Naruto used.

"Who said we were even continuing this mission after what we just saw?" Kakashi asked. Naruto smiled and looked over at Sasuke.

"What do you think, Sasuke? You want to give up on this mission and go back to Konoha?" The Uchiha automatically widened his eyes.

"We are going on with this mission, Kakashi." He ordered the jounin. The Copy Ninja reluctantly nodded.

Naruto inwardly grinned. _'The Demon Brothers here mean that the Oni no Chidarake Kiri (Demon of the Bloody Mist), Momichi Zabuza is probably here commanding them. One of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist as an ally would definitely be a plus.'_

Team 7 headed further down the road and Naruto awaited the imminent arrival of said kenjutsu user.

**Few Hours Later**

The group of three genin, one jounin, and one civilian bridge builder made their way through the road when Naruto felt two sources of KI. Using a trick Kabuto had taught him, he channeled a small amount of chakra to his ears and closed his eyes. His hearing vastly increased and he heard a whirring sound before tackling Tazuna to the ground and shouting "Duck!" Everyone complied and fell to the floor just a large zanbato spun end over end over them and finally embedded itself in a tree.

The shinobi got back to their feet and saw a man without a shirt and with bandages over the lower half of his face standing on the zanbato's blade. "I was hoping to get at least one of you…" he said with a tinge of regret in his voice.

"Oni no Chidarake Kiri… Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi said and the nin stepped off his blade, pulled it out the tree, and slung it over his shoulder.

"So the famous Sharingan no Kakashi knows who I am?" the missing nin asked cheerily. "Anyways, I've got a job to do, Kakashi. So if you would just hand the bridge builder over, I'll let you four be on your way."

"Can't do that Zabuza."

"Then…" the missing nin began and held a tiger seal. Out of the water came ten copies of him. _"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Water Clone Technique)_

Kakashi pulled out a kunai in either hand and looked at the ex-Kiri shinobi. "Sakura, protect Tazuna. You other two, destroy the clones." He sped off and began fighting Zabuza. (same as canon)

Naruto waited for the clones to come and just as they were close enough… _"Raiton: Gian!" (Lightning Release: False Darkness) _He launched five electric spears that took out half the clones.

The Uchiha had his own jutsu going. _"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique) _A large fireball took out another two bunshin that were too close together.

Naruto looked at the remaining three, then back at the pink-haired teammate of his. He sighed. "She's useless and couldn't even kill one…" He shook his head and unsealed Aka no Shi from his wrist. "Sasuke, you take one." Naruto shunshined in front of the Zabuza clone and swung down, only to have it blocked by Kubikiri Boucho.

"Nice try kid. Not going to happen though!" Zabuza's bunshin exclaimed and swung in a horizontal arc, which Naruto blocked with his red katana. The clone pushed more against the blonde, who sent chakra into another of the seals.

_"Uzukachuu no Ken: Rasenkawa!" (Whirling Vortex Blade: Spiraling Shell) _Blue chakra and red youkai swirled around the red blade to create a purple shell around it, increasing its defensive capabilities. Naruto focused chakra in his right hand to strengthen his grip on the katana's hilt and opened up his left hand, forming a normal Rasengan and thrust into the Mizu Bunshin's gut. _"Rasengan!" (Spiraling Sphere) _

The clone erupted in water as Naruto looked over to see the Uchiha finish off his own opponent with a Fuuma shuriken attached to some ninja wire.

Then he saw something unbelievable. The _great _Sharingan no Kakashi was caught in a Water Prison. Naruto sighed. "Stay here, Uchiha. I've got to go save our useless sensei." _'I want to be the one to kill that teme! I won't let anyone else rob me of that opportunity!" _

Naruto walked away from the onyx-eyed genin, who was demanding how he could do it. The blonde walked on the water straight towards them at a leisurely pace. After all those chakra control and dodging exercises from Kabuto and Anko, it was simple to have water walking a second nature at this point.

Zabuza saw the blonde kid approaching and smirked underneath his bandages. "Aw, that's cute gaki. Think you can take me on?"

Naruto sighed at the A-rank nin. "Look, Zabuza, here's what's going to happen. You're going to let my sensei go or I'm going to fight you, beat you in all five of the ninja arts, take your sword, and then use it as my own. Understand?"

The ex-Swordsman of the Mist laughed. "I'm not sure who you think you are, kid, but-"

"Uzumaki Naruto, at your service." Zabuza looked at him.

"An Uzumaki, eh? There was this one Uzumaki woman I met once, could easily beat all seven of the swordsman at once."

The blonde smiled a little bit. "Uzumaki Kushina, S-rank Konoha nin, Nidaime Kyuubi jinchuuriki, master of ken and fuinjutsu. Affinities: Water, Wind. Moniker: Aka no Shi (Red Death), Red Hot Habanero. That, Zabuza-san, was my mother. I am the last of the Uzumaki clan."

Zabuza grinned and created a one-handed tiger seal, making another Mizu Bunshin who took control of the Water Prison. The original Zabuza took out his sword and rushed Naruto, swinging down heavily. Naruto spun around it and launched six senbon that went past Zabuza into his clone, bursting it and destroying the Suirou (Water Prison).

Naruto then back handsprung to dodge a diagonal slash and unsealed Aka no Shi once more. He stood in his basic kenjutsu stance before shunshining behind Zabuza. He attempted to lob off Zabuza's head, only for said nukenin to duck and kick Naruto back a few feet. Naruto performed one-handed seals and inhaled before blowing out a large gust. _"Futon: Kokyuu no Daireppuu!" (Great Gale Breath) _Zabuza kawarimied with a log and appeared behind Naruto, ready to slash bisect him at his waist.

Naruto smiled and surged his sword with Futon and Raiton chakra, to sharpen and speed up the katana, and blocked the zanbato. Two of the most legendary swords continued their clashing. Aka no Shi and Kubikiri Houcho continued their battles for dominance.

Naruto pushed harder against the jounin-level nin's sword and Zabuza did the same. As this was going on, Naruto was focusing very hard on molding Wind and Lightning chakra within himself. He mixed them in a 2:1 proportion of Lightning: Wind and felt his body begin to electrify itself. A current of electricity traveled through his blood as he began to get closer to finishing just as the wind picked up around his form.

Suddenly, his entire body became electricity that traveled through the wind and he appeared behind Zabuza. _"Swift Release: Rai Nagashi!"(Swift Release: Lightning Current) _ He sent a spinning kick to Zabuza's head, foot laced in Hyouton chakra to harden the blow. Zabuza went flying into a tree and slumped. He tried to stand and Naruto smirked.

Suddenly three senbon appeared in his neck and he dropped like a rock. _'Finally you come out. I was waiting for you. Your chakra feels cold, just like ice. Yuki-san. Definitely one of the members of the fabled clan of ice fighters." _

Sure enough, a Kiri hunter-nin appeared next to the felled hunter-nin. "Thank you, Konoha-san. I have been tracking down this man for a long while."

Naruto smiled warmly at the nin. "Of course, hunter-san. No problem." Naruto picked up Zabuza's sword from the water and threw it to the hunter-nin. "Goodbye, hunter-san."

The hunter-nin nodded and shunshined away with Zabuza's body.

Naruto had a Kage Bunshin take Kakashi's injured body to the others and asked "Tazuna-san, how far to your house?"

"Just an hour's walk from here." The bridge builder replied, still in awe at the blonde's show of skills. Naruto nodded and motioned for him to lead the way, which he readily did and the three genin, one jounin, and one clone followed him easily.

Naruto reveled in the fact that no one had noticed the tracking seal he carved on the Kubikiri no Houcho using wind chakra before he threw it to the hunter-nin.

_Original Jutsu_

"_Fuuton: Daireppusho!" (Wind Release: Great Gale Palm) __B-rank jutsu that resembles a powered up Futon: Reppusho. This technique creates gale at category 1 Hurricane speeds and can be either concentrated to enhance cutting speed, or spread out to increase range._

"_Fuinjutsu: Fuumizu Houin!" (Seal Technique: Water Sealing Method)The kanji for Void and Water are set in a storage array and absorbs any water-based ninjutsu._

"_Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Eizoumizu Houin!" (Uzumaki Seal Technique: Water Reflection Method)After using Fuinjutsu: Fuumizu Houin, another seal connected to the first with the kanji for 'Release' and 'Combine' are set in an explosive seal array that sends whatever attack absorbed out at double the speed of the original._

"_Uzumaki Juinjutsu: Dorei Fuin!" (Uzumaki Cursed Seal: Slave Seal)One of the personal Juinjutsu that Naruto created. This seal sets the target under a partial obedience seal so they must obey any order he gives and are unable to attack him, while also giving them one of his three affinities: Suiton, Fuuton, or Raiton, and increasing whichever of those three they previously held to levels of an Uzumaki. This has the side-effect of giving the holder of the seal the possibility of gaining a pseudo-bloodline in the form of one of the Uzumaki sub elements that cannot be passed down to their children. The seal is an Uzumaki swirl surrounded by the Slave Seal array._

"_Uzukachuu no Ken: Rasenkawa!" (Whirling Vortex Blade: Spiraling Shell) Naruto swirls both chakra and youkai around his blade in a spiraling formation inspired by the Rasengan that creates an impenetrable shell around it, greatly enhancing its defensive capabilities._

"_Futon: Kokyuu no Daireppuu!" (Great Gale Breath)__ B-rank Futon jutsu where a great gust of gale-force wind is released from the mouth in a widespread are in front of the user. _

"_Swift Release: Rai Nagashi!"(Swift Release: Lightning Current) The user channels an ungodly amount of Raiton chakra through their body, bloodstream, and coating themselves in it, turning their form into electricity that is able to travel through the air currents at the speed of light. This technique can only be used at very short ranges, with a radius of three feet the user can travel with each use._

**And that's Chapter End! What did you think?**

**Next chapter begins part two of the Nami mission. Should I keep Zabuza alive? I'm not sure if I should, so tell me, wonderful readers, what do you think?**

**Anyways, tell me what you think of the fights, jutsu, seals, etc. **

**Also, to all those who constantly ask me, Kushina will show up during the Chuunin Exams, which will start in two chapters.**

**Remember to R&R.**

**Until next time, Orpheus out!**


	7. Chapter VI

**Nidaime Snake Sannin**

**Chapter VI Nami Mission-Part II**

**Hello my wonderful readers! Here's the next chapter of Snake for you all. This will conclude the Wave arc. Also, it has been decided that Zabuza will, in fact, live.**

**Dman303: Swift Release is also translated to Jinton.**

**A W: That's actually a good idea, and I'll use it.**

**Kage88: This is not a harem story.**

Zabuza lay in bed surrounded by Haku and the Demon Brothers. "Zabuza-sama, you mustn't move around so much." Haku warned his master.

"The gakis right, Zabuza." Meizu commented.

"If you move, your wounds will reopen." Zabuza scowled.

"Ah, shut it. I don't need your worrying, my kaa-san's already dead and I thought I was finished with that kind of thing when she kicked the bucket." The Demon Brothers quieted and Haku sighed. The quartet turned as one when the door to Zabuza's room in his hideout opened to show the short form of Gato.

"Ah, the great Momochi Zabuza, I thought you were strong? I hear you were beat by a boy."

Zabuza scowled. "You're a damn civilian, and don't know the power of a genius. That boy's definitely one if I ever saw. Son of the greatest kenjutsu user I've ever met. Plus as an Uzumaki, he's probably a fuinjutsu master."

"I don't care about all that, just get the job done!" Gato commanded. Haku growled at the man and the Demon Brothers readied themselves to attack. Gato saw this and huffed before turning around. "Just kill the bridge builder Zabuza." He and his guards left, shutting the door.

"Zabuza-sama, why must we deal with that pig?" Haku asked the jounin level nin. Before he could answer, they heard another voice.

"Yes, Zabuza, why do you work for him?" Zabuza and Haku turned to see the blonde from a few days ago standing in the hideout, arms crossed and leaning against the closed door. Haku moved fast, attempting to attack the blonde. Naruto simply blurred out of sight in a flash of black and red and appeared behind the boy, kunai against his neck. "Now, now, hunter-san. No need for that. I could've easily killed all of you. I simply came to give Zabuza a propostion.

Said missing nin looked at the blonde. "What is it that you want?" Naruto smiled at Zabuza.

"Simple. I want you four on my side. Is that so much to ask for? I already have the Demon Brothers, albeit, against their will, but I'll make you a deal. You give me your allegiance, and I'll make sure to give you your dream. I'll get you the power to kill the Mizukage and once Kiri has been conquered, you can be their kage." Zabuza looked at him skeptically.

"You're lying."

Naruto grinned foxily. "I don't lie, Zabuza. I may bend the truth, but I never lie. If you want proof…" Naruto let go of Haku and pushed him at the A-rank missing nin. "Kushina is alive, and she has her own village. She also was Orochimaru's apprentice and currently has all his skills through a DNA absorbtion seal. You have five days to make a decision, and then I'll be back. Whatever decision you make, know this… I would love to have that sword in my collection, whoever it is that wields it." Naruto disappeared in his Uzu Shunshin.

"Haku… keep an eye on the blonde. Meizu, Gozu… whatever it is he means, it is unimportant right now. Go do some surveillance on the fat pig." In three shunshins, Zabuza was left alone to heal in his bed.

The next day Kakashi had his three students outside Tazuna's house, ready to train. Well… Sasuke was being trained, Sakura was just watching and the Naruto that was there was simply a Chi Bunshin.

The real Naruto was off fifty feet away, training by himself. Or more accurately, having his Kage Bunshin train while he unsealed something from his arm. It was a very large scroll. Opening it, it was seen to be a Summoning Contract. There was only one name on it in one of the Western languages, so that Naruto couldn't understand it. _'Kabuto said kaa-chan said it was from a country called Greece. But it is powerful too, according to her.' _

Naruto had trust in his kaa-chan. She was the only one he could trust after all. So he bit his thumb and signed his name, before rolling it back up and sealing the scroll. "Kaa-chan said the boss summons is humanoid, so this place should be fine."

Naruto went through the necessary handseals and bit his thumb before slamming his palm on the ground. _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" (Summoning Technique) _In a poof of smoke, a creature appeared.

The summons had the look of a woman from the waist up, with a snake's body and tail from the waist down. In place of her hair was a nest of snakes. Her eyes were yellow with slitted pupils and a long forked tongue licking her lips. Her body was completely covered in aqua blue scales.

Naruto looked at her. "So, you're a Gorgon?" He asked calmly and looked her up and down. She hissed at him.

_**"Careful, mortal, I could kill you without a thought."**_ Naruto nodded.

"Of course, my apologies…"

_**"Medusssa, I am one of the three boss summons of the Contract."**_ Naruto smiled.

"Yes, my apologies, Medusa-sama. I was only caught unaware by your form. I was not warned that the Gorgons would in fact be so beautiful." This caught the Gorgon off gurad.

_**"You lie, mortal."**_

Naruto gave her one of his genuine smiles. "I do not, Medusa-sama. My kaa-chan is the current Snake Sannin and one of my senseis is a Snake Summoner. I do in fact find a woman with snake features to be beautiful." Naruto watched in satisfaction as the Boss Summons blushed.

_**"Th-thank you…"**_

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, Medusa-sama." Naruto then gave his foxy grin to her.

She smiled back a little and then took a thinking pose. _**"You ssstill mussst passssss the test to become the sssummoner of my ssspeciesss. You mussst defeat three of the low-level Gorgonsss at onccce in battle. As a potential sssummoner, our Ssstone Gaze will not affect you, and you will retain the sssame ability if I sssee it fit for you to become our sssummoner."**_

Naruto nodded. "Just, let me dispel my clones." Medusa nodded and Naruto made a ram seal, dispelling his clones ten at a time. Once they were all gone he nodded to the Boss Gorgon, who summoned three more of her kind.

Each one looked human except for scales all over their body and a head of snakes. One had blue scales, one had yellow, and one had black scales. "So, the snake tail is a sign of a higher-level Gorgon?" Naruto asked. Medusa nodded and slithered out of the crossfire.

_**"Hai, now you will fight and defeat Sssekkai, Daia, and Shagan. Each are equal in power to your ssshinobi's 'Chuunin'. Hajime!"**_

Naruto instantly unsealed Aka no Shi and shunshined behind the blue Gorgon, swinging downwards. She jumped away and Naruto was forced to Kawarimi away from a swipe from a diamond blade from the yellow Gorgon. Then the blonde resealed his sword and performed handseals while dodging claw swipes from the black-scaled one of the trio.

_"Hyouton: Hyouketsu Kiri!" (Ice Release: Freezing Mist) _Naruto let loose a fog from his mouth that instantly froze the black Gorgon's right arm. Naruto unsealed his red katana once more and stabbed the Gorgon's chest, causing her to dispel back to the Gorgon's home dimension to heal.

The jinchuuriki back handsprung to avoid a downward slash of the yellow one's diamond sword and then dodge-rolled a scythe from the blue one. Then he parried the scythe and kawarimied to dodge another slash from the diamond blade.

The scythe-user's nest of snakes rose up as she looked at a tree next to Naruto and it turned into sandstone before crumbling. He jumped away from the sand in time to avoid being crushed and as soon as he landed, he shunshined away to avoid the set of six diamond spikes that instantly appeared out of the ground.

_'So each of these Gorgon's can only change things into a certain stone?' _Naruto wondered as he dodged another swipe from the two weapons, using a mid-air barrel roll to get out of the high-swinging scythe and the low-swinging broadsword. Landing on one hand, he handsprung back to his feet and made a sealless Kage Bunshin who grabbed his arm, spun around and threw him back at the duo of Gorgons.

As he was released, he shouted _"Uzukachuu no Ken: Rasenuzu!" (Whirling Vortex Blade: Spiraling Whirlpool) _He began spinning quickly in midair and released a massive amount of chakra from his tenketsu. He became a blue tornado, resembling the Inuzuka's Tsuga. He tore straight through the yellow Gorgon, causing her to dispel in smoke and blood.

The final, blue Gorgon hissed in anger and swung at Naruto. The blonde ducked under the snake woman and created a sealless Kage Bunshin. Naruto jumped high above the blue-scaled woman with the clone and they created an _Odama Rasengan (Big Ball Rasengan)_ together and dove at her. The swirling mass of chakra crushed the Gorgon and she dispelled to her summons realm as well.

Naruto quickly dispelled his clone and turned to Medusa, grinning at her. _**"Very good, Naruto. I will allow you to be our sssummoner. Thisss comes with a few perks, young Uzumaki. You have an immunity to any Gorgon'sss Ssstone Gaze, the ability to communicate with and command our cousinsss, the sssnakesss and ssserpentsss, and alssso can receive Gorgon Sssannin training later on. I will alssso gift you with this, Naruto." **_The Gorgon had one of her snakes rise up and in the blink of an eye, it bit down on Naruto's neck.

The blonde stepped back and grabbed at the bite, expecting pain that never came. He looked at Medusa questioningly, and she smirked_**. "That is the ssseal of a Gorgon sssummoner. You will gain three abilitiesss of oursss. I can't tell you which onesss, only that they will ssshow up in times of extreme ssstressssss. I look forward to working with you… Naruto-kun."**_ With that, the Gorgon left in a cloud of smoke back to her home realm.

Back at Zabuza's hideout, the missing-nin awaited Naruto's arrival. Over the past five days, Zabuza and Haku had talked with Meizu and Gozu about what that Cursed Seal did, and Zabuza was impressed. Sure, he would be under that genius gaki's thumb, but gaining an extra affinity, plus a subelement, and also having his affinity for Suiton drastically improved… that would be amazing!

Haku was simply content either way.

The Demon Brothers had discovered that they had each gained an affinity for Raiton, plus an affinity for Suiton that would be considered jounin-level. They also had some inherent knowledge of Ranton, but only seemed to know a few C-Rank jutsu. They figured the seal must've transferred the memory of those abilities from Naruto to them.

The waiting soon ended as Naruto appeared in his signature Uzu Shunshin before the group. He smiled at them and had his arms behind his back. "Hello, all! So, Zabuza, make a choice?"

The missing nin, who was more recovered at this point, nodded. "Hai, Uzumaki. I choose yes, but I want that Juinjutsu you gave my subordinates. That power should make me more powerful, not quite enough for my dream, but it'll put me closer to my goal."

Naruto smirked. "Of course. I will give it to you. All of my spies and subordinates and spies have one of my three Juinjutsu. I will give you the one that Meizu and Gozu have, but Haku will receive an extra one. My _Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Kioku Isou (Uzumaki Seal Technique: Memory Transfer) _that way he can take my place on Team 7 for a bit while I do some training." Zabuza looked at him strangely. "I will also place a seal on Haku that makes him take my appearance. I would just use a Chi Bunshin, but I'm not sure it would hold with how far away I'm going."

"Whatever. I still won't be healed for another week though." Naruto grinned at that.

"I'm a fuinjutsu master, Zabuza. A simple medical seal is child's play. I'll have you up and about by morning. I have a few assignments for you four though…" Naruto began his orders as he drew out the medical seal for Zabuza. Afterwards, Haku and Zabuza received their Slave Seals and Haku got his Memory Transfer Seal and Appearance Seal. Then the three able to move headed out for their assignments while Naruto stayed with Zabuza in the hideout.

Shortly afterwards, at Tazuna's house, Naruto's Chi Bunshin was waiting on the roof. When another Naruto appeared, the Chi Bunshin looked at him. "I am Haku, and Naruto-sama has need of me to take your place." Haku said in Naruto's voice. The Bunshin nodded before dispelling in a red cloud of blood vapor as Haku went in through the open window into Naruto's empty bed to sleep.

Meizu and Gozu stood in front of a trembling Gato, who had just had all of his hired bandits slaughtered by the two brothers. "W-we had a deal!" Gato shouted.

"Not going to happen, Gato. Our new master needs all of your money." Gozu said with a sadistic smirk.

"Plus… we don't like you. So we'll just kill you now." The man trembled under the KI he felt and then suddenly stopped as a kunai found his heart. The Brothers went behind his desk to the walk-in safe embedded in his office wall and studied it.

"What do you think, Meizu?" Gozu questioned. Meizu thought for a second before shrugging.

"I think a double Gian beam should work nicely." Gozu nodded with a grin and the two shot through identical handseals before simultaneously shouting _"Raiton: Gian!" (Lightning Release: False Darkness) _Beams of lightning shot from each one's mouth, Gozu's slightly wider as he had gained the better Raiton affinity out of the two of them.

After half a minute of continuous blasting, the door crumbled to dust from the constant electricity coursing through it. They stopped immediately and grinned at what was inside the safe before beginning to seal everything the fat businessman had in the giant metal box.

"Today is the day that Zabuza will likely strike." Kakashi told his team as they walked to the bridge. 'Naruto' had left two Kage Bunshin back at the house and followed the jounin with the team to the bridge.

"Are you sure, Kakashi?" Sakura asked. "What if he doesn't?"

"Then the bridge will be complete today." Tazuna pointed out.

Elsewhere in the forest, watching the Konoha nin were Naruto, Zabuza, and the Demon Brothers. "Now watch this, Zabuza." Naruto said with a grin as Sakura accidently tripped a wire to a trap the blonde had set and sleeping gas covered the group of five, knocking all of them out promptly, including Haku.

Naruto appeared in an Uzu Shunshin by them and set up an invisibility Genjutsu around the group, himself, and the newly arrived Kiri missing-nin. Naruto created three clones of himself, each ready to draw out a seal. "Zabuza, kill the bridge workers." The ex-Swordsman of the Mist complied and disappeared once more.

Meanwhile, Naruto and his clones set up Memory Alteration Seals on Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna, followed by another seal that used the person's own chakra to hide the first seal and the second. Then the blonde and two ex-Kiri nin disappeared once more before the Konoha nin, Haku and Tazuna woke back up five minutes later with false memories of a battle on the bridge. **(Exactly as the mission went in canon except without the villagers rising up, and Meizu, Gozu, and Zabuza sacrificing themselves to kill Gato instead with Kakashi and Naruto's help. Sasuke activates his Sharingan due to actually feeling like he would die in his false memory.)**

Naruto and his three subordinates stood outside Zabuza's hideout. "Alright, I want you three to go to Oto and work for my kaa-san. I've already given you the letter, Zabuza, and Haku has a similar one to give my senseis in Konoha. I will be back in time for kaa-san's plan during the Chuunin Exams in three months." He looked at his personal shinobi. "You know the way to the village, so go." The three merely nodded and disappeared in a trio of Mizu Shunshin as Naruto summoned Medusa.

_**"Are you ready then, Naruto-kun?"**_ She asked and he nodded with a grin.

"Yes, Medusa-sama. I am ready to become the Shodaime Gorgon Sannin." Medusa nodded and took hold of his shoulder, before Reverse Summoning them back to her home realm, the Hebihime Plains.

_Original Jutsu_

_Hyouton: Hyouketsu Kiri! (Ice Release: Freezing Mist) __An A-rank Hyoton justsu that creates a supercold fog of ice that freezes anything upon contact to the point that it will shatter if the ice encasing it does._

_Uzukachuu no Ken: Rasenuzu! (Whirling Vortex Blade: Spiraling Whirlpool) Inspired by the Inuzuka's Tsuga, Naruto spins in midair with his sword in front of him while releasing chakra from his tenketsu, making him resemble a blue twister. B-rank._

_Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Kioku Isou (Uzumaki Seal Technique: Memory Transfer) The target and user of this seal share memories. Intermediate Seal._

**Chapter End! What'd you think? Is Naruto's Contract good? Any other thoughts? Then PM or review!**

**Next chapter will start the Chuunin Exams, as I am simply going to timeskip over the training. Flashbacks will abound though!**

**Remember to R&R!**

**Until next time, Orpheus out!**


	8. Chapter VII

**Nidaime Snake Sannin**

**Chapter VII- Chuunin Exams, Part I**

**Hello, my wonderful readers! Here's the next chapter of what is my favorite fic to write thus far. Say hello to the first two rounds of the Chuunin Exam! And to anyone wondering if this is now a NaruxKushixGorgon harem? No. Although… some things will be revealed in coming chapters regarding Naruto's entire training. All will be revealed through the almighty power of the Flashback no Jutsu!**

**Anyways… on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: It is safe to assume that Naruto is not owned by me because of how bad it became in recent times. Kami, Kishimoto, how could you ruin such a great series?**

The last three months had been hectic for young Haku. True, he had seen the memories of his new master… but to live through them was even worse!

Every day he had to escape mobs, stay calm under the glares of hatred, and dodge assassination attempts. At least Kabuto-san and Anko-san were nice. They trained him too! It was interesting for the ice-user to learn from the two of them. Kabuto taught Haku, who had superb chakra control, a bit of medical ninjutsu and Anko showed him poisons he could put on his senbon. They even allowed him to go through the Uzumaki Hyouton scrolls and learn a few, although Naruto specifically stated in the letter for them to do that.

But today… today was finally the day when Naruto-sama would return, and so Haku waited in the Forest of Death training grounds. Suddenly, Haku felt a chill of fear down his spine where he stood.

In an instant, a cloud of smoke appeared in front of Haku and dispersed to reveal Naruto. Haku gasped at his new appearance.

Naruto now had crimson red hair with silver streaks through it, yellow eyes with slitted pupils, and stood at 5'9", quite tall for a twelve year old. His skin was paler, almost as much as Haku's, and it looked like his tongue was abnormally long. He now wore a loose, purple shirt, black hakama pants, and a crimson ankle-length trench coat, the red-bladed sword of his mother rested on his hip, shinobi sandals were on his feet, and a large scroll on his strapped to his back. His hair had grown out even wilder than before, still spiked with two silver bangs framing his face and his spiked hair reached down to his shoulders. His Konoha hitai-ite was around his neck and his canines looked to have grown even further than before, becoming more like fangs, as well as his nails growing an inch and filed to a point, each nail glimmering in the sunlight with what was probably poison.

Haku then felt the overpowering aura he exuded and did the smartest thing. Haku knelt before his master. "Welcome back, Naruto-sama." Haku said respectfully. Naruto smirked at his subordinate and motioned for him to stand.

"Stay still Haku, I need to find out what has happened while I was away." Naruto's eyes shifted from yellow to red and he looked directly into Haku's eyes, gaining all of the memories of the last three months from his subordinate. When Naruto broke eye contact, Haku nearly fell and felt very dizzy, having to catch himself on a tree to stay up.

"N-naruto-sama… how was your training?" Haku was finally able to ask. Nruto's eyes shifted back to their golden color and he glanced at the ice-user, motioning for him to follow.

"I have successfully completed my senjutsu training. It was difficult, but worth it in the end. I can now enter Gorgon Sennin Mode for a total of eight hours at a time and have already unlocked the first of Medusa-sama's gifts to me. As you can see, I have taken on a few characteristics of my Summons, that was the gift, something called Hebichi (Snakeblood) not unlike what Orochimaru and kaa-chan attained once they became the Shodaime and Nidaime Hebi Sannin."

Haku nodded. "In the process, the Gorgon's have also taught me the Gorgon-style ninjutsu and taijutsu that I get as a summoner, as well as the art of using KI as a weapon. I have yet to unlock my second gift, the Hebigan (Snake Eyes). Even though I have the eyes, they haven't activated. Once they do I will unlock access to the Gorgon's infamous Stone Gaze, among other perks.

"The final gift that Medusa-sama has told me of is the Gorgon Shapeshift. That will allow me to turn any part of my body into that of a snake. She said that with each gift, I can gain extra training with the Gorgon's, and once I have mastered all three gifts, then my Sannin training will be complete." Naruto paused for a moment as they stopped in the middle of his personal training ground.

"Though as a price for the gifts, for each level of training I complete, I must give one of the Gorgon Sisters, Medusa-sama, Stheno-sama, and Euryale-sama a child. The Gorgon's, after all, are a race who's males have all died, and in order for them to repopulate, they require a male with Gorgon DNA. With the gifts Medusa-sama gave me, my DNA mutated to allow them to have my children, and it will only allow me to give a Gorgon a male child. As per the deal, I have already given Stheno-sama her son and she is currently a month into her pregnancy."

Haku gaped at his master. He just spoke of being a soon-to-be-father as if it was an everyday occurrence. "And with the Gorgon's being repopulated with Uzumaki DNA, for Medusa-sama destroyed my Namikaze DNA in the process of turning me half-Gorgon, they will only ever be loyal to my clan."

Haku nodded. "You… are very smart Naruto-sama." The silver-redhead smiled slightly at the praise and then spoke without turning his head.

"Anko, Kabuto, how goes your assignments?" Suddenly, Anko and Kabuto were kneeling behind Naruto, much to Haku's shock.

Naruto turned to look at them and Kabuto spoke first. "Naruto-sama… your orders have all been approved by Kushina-sama and she has given you complete control of her spies here in Konoha and they will follow you in everything unless Kushina-sama says otherwise. Mizuki has succeeded in attaining the Forbidden Scroll of Seals from the Sandaime's office and delivered it to Kushina-sama. The Ichiraku's have their report of all that has happened in their shop since your absence and all ROOT bases have successfully been located within Konoha, whether abandoned or not, as well as all of the entrances and exits." Naruto nodded. "All of Orochimaru-sama's former labs have been cleaned of their research and experiments and have also been tdelivered to Kushina-sama."

Anko delivered her report next. "As requested, I have placed snakes inside the Sandaime's office that are undetectable my sensors and ANBU inside the Sandaime's office and they have gradually gone through all of his scrolls, books, and files every night, locating every secret of the village. One copy has been sent to Kushina-sama, and the other is inside this scroll." Anko handed Naruto a sealing scroll, which he pocketed in his trench coat. "Using your seals, I placed a barrier around this area and, as requested, mastered Level One of Orochimaru-sama's Curse Seal, and then using Kage Bunshin, as you advised, I mastered Level Two." Naruto nodded at the report.

"Anything else of importance I should know about?" Naruto asked.

Kabuto nodded and spoke up. "Yes, Naruto-sama. Kushina-sama says she has plans for your Uchiha teammate, so not to kill him until the Invasion." Naruto nodded. "Also, she needs some new experiments with bloodlines, and asks you to see if you can do something about that during the Second Exam, which Anko is proctoring."

Naruto turned to his purple-haired spy. "It will take place here in the Forest of Death and is a survival test. There are two scrolls, Heaven and Earth, and each team gets one of the two. You have five days to have both scrolls in possession and get to my tower in the middle of here, you know the one that we use when we stay here too late at night?" Naruto nodded and turned around, walking towards the way he knows the Forest's exit is.

"Anko, tell Hana that I am back and expect her report tonight. Kabuto, you are to give Misumi and Yoroi the same message. Haku, you are of more use to me in another way. You will find and kidnap Haruno Sakura and bring her to me here later tonight. And make sure she is unconscious, one of my paralysis seals and a sleep gas capsule should do. All of you go. And Haku… for Kami's sake release the seal and stop looking like me." Haku did just that, returning to his own form as the trio left through the trees for their specific missions.

"You can come out now… sensei." Naruto said without turning around. From behind a tree Iruka showed himself. He was looking at Naruto with something akin to fear mixed with hatred.

"You're a spy?" He asked the jinchuuriki.

Naruto shook his head. "I am the son of the current Snake Sannin, who has a deep loathing for Konoha. And no, not Orochimaru. Orochimaru's student, Uzumaki Kushina. But… that won't matter to you, Iruka-_sensei_." Naruto disappeared and then reappeared behind his former Academy teacher, and let his long canines grow even longer before biting down hard into his neck.

Iruka immediately dropped to the ground, a jet black Uzumaki swirl on his neck surrounded by a five-joint sealing array. Inside each of the five arrays was a different kanji. Drain. Transfer. Memory. Life. Storage. _"Uzumaki Juinjutsu: Raifu Sesshu no Jutsu."(Uzumaki Cursed Seal: Life Stealing Technique) _Naruto whispered. Before the man hit the ground, he was already dead.

Naruto smirked at his newest Juin (Cursed Seal) working. He had made that seal for one single purpose, it stole the life force, chakra, and memories of anyone he used it on, gave it to him, and killed them in the process. "Now, to avoid suspicion…" Naruto took out his red katana and sliced his right hand open, allowing the blood to drip until Kyuubi healed his wound. _"Shi Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Blood Clone Technique) _The blood formed into a single clone that looked exactly like Iruka. "You have his memories, so go ahead and take his place in the village. Do not blow your cover for anything, having a spy in the Academy will tell us which students are worth taking to Oto." The Iruka-lookalike nodded and left in a shunshin.

Looking at the other Iruka, Naruto smirked at his condition, already ghost-white and decomposing, Just a side-effect of taking all chakra from the body. Without a second thought, Naruto placed an exploding tag on the body and took the trees, leaving the Forest and hearing the satisfying explosion that rid the world of another Konoha shinobi for good.

Haruno Sakura was completely exhausted. She had gone the whole day searching around the village for her Sasuke-kun while trying to find him before that Ino-pig, and she was extremely tired. She only realized an hour ago that with tomorrow being the day of the Chuunin Exams, that maybe he was training at the Uchiha Compound. _"Sasuke-kun's so cool… always getting better!" _Sakura sighed dreamily at her thoughts as she got to her house and opened the door.

"I'm home!" she yelled. No answer. "Hm… mom's probably at a Council meeting, and maybe dad's still at the bar with his friends?" Sakura wondered aloud and made her way through the house. She stopped in the kitchen for a few seconds to make herself a glass of water and drink it before heading upstairs to her room.

She just wanted to get in her bed and lay down. Tomorrow Sasuke would show everyone just how cool he was! Sakura let out a fangirlish squeal at that thought and giggled. She opened her door, ready to change and hop in bed when purple gas filled her room. She suddenly felt very woozy and struggled to stay conscious, holding onto her dresser with a vanity mirror she kept next to her door, she tried to remain standing.

"Help… me… Sasu… ke… kun…" she mumbled as she completely lost consciousness and fell forward to the floor, asleep.

Haku stepped out from behind the door and placed one of Naruto-sama's paralysis tags on her body and picked her up before heading out the open window into the night, hopping along the rooftops of Konoha.

Naruto sat in the branch of a tree within his grove awaiting his spies to arrive. The first finally did. It was the Inuzuka heir, Inuzuka Hana. She had chestnut brown hair tied in a loose ponytail with two strands in the front of her face, brown eyes, light skin and two Inuzuka markings on her face, one under each eye. She was wearing a white, high-collared coat that didn't quite reach her chin, fishnet shorts that stopped above her knees, shinobi sandals and no visible Konoha hitai-ite.

Naruto jumped from his tree and landed directly in front of her. "Report." Was his single command.

"Of course, Naruto-sama." She replied. "As per your orders, I have placed the slave seal of your design on each of the ninken belonging to the Inuzuka clan as they are treated by me. Almost every dog is now under my command, excepting Kiba, Tsume, and two more clan members who haven't been on missions in months. Though the annual check-up is in a week, and then I will have the Inuzuka clan's greatest asset under your control."

Naruto smirked. "And what of your secondary mission?"

"Hai, Naruto-sama. I have also done that. Within this scroll is all of the Inuzuka clan techniques, separated by those that need a ninken partner and those that do not." Naruto took the scroll she had and placed it inside his trench coat.

"If there is nothing else, Hana?" the Inuzuka looked nervous and then spoke.

"Regarding our deal?" she asked. "D-does it still stand?"

Naruto smirked. "Of course, Hana-chan. In exchange for your loyalty, I will spare certain members of your pack, all of the ninken, and also you will be made 'Alpha' of your clan, by slave seals if necessary, though I doubt it. In exchange you are the remaining Inuzuka become ninja of Oto. You have convinced some of your clan I presume?"

"Yes, Naruto-sama. A quarter of the clan has agreed to come with you. I have not yet talked with Kiba, though. I know kaa-san won't agree… and it pains me to let her die. But Konoha is corrupted, and I will aid you. Especially since you are my Alpha, Naruto-sama." She bowed meekly to Naruto who merely tilted her chin upwards and looked into her eyes.

"Good, Hana. Now allow me to meet with my other spies." She nodded and before she could leave, Naruto kissed her deeply, completely dominating her mouth and using his tongue to explore it. When he pulled back, she looked dazed and had a look of longing and love, borderline obsession, at Naruto.

She left and Naruto thought _'Too easy. All it took was besting her in battle and now she is completely mine, loyal to a fault. Love is a very powerful tool. As long as she does stay loyal, I will keep her around.' _

Suddenly, two more figures appeared before him, kneeling with heads bowed. Misumi and Yoroi. Naruto looked at his two spies and commanded "Report." And they complied.

"In the last three months you were gone, Naruto-sama, I have found fifteen orphans on the street with the potential to become shinobi or kunoichi,whether through being taught or through Kushina-sama's alternative methods, and have gotten them smuggled into Oto through our contact in the Merchant Guild. From Oto, the Demon Brothers, who have taken up positions as senseis at the Academy until they can pass the Jounin Exams, have informed me that each of them have potential to become genin within the year." Misumi reported.

Then Yoroi gave his. "Naruto-sama, just as you have ordered, I easily infiltrated the Uchiha Compound while Sasuke was gone. With my sensory abilities I gained from my clan's kekkai genkai, I would have easily been able to tell if anyone were to come, and no one did. As requested, I made copies of all the Uchiha scrolls for you and placed them inside this sealing scroll." Naruto took his third scroll of the day and placed it with the others.

"Perfect. Misumi, continue your assignment. Yoroi, I have something new for you to do." The two left, Misumi immediately and Yoroi only after Naruto gave his commands.

It took another fifteen minutes before Haku got there with a sleeping Sakura in tow and placed her on the ground. Naruto smirked at this latest development. "Haku, I require your assistance during the Chuunin Exams, understood? In order for this to work, since Sasuke is still of use to my mother, he needs to remain alive and in the Exams. So you will take the fangirl's place on the team." Naruto nodded.

"Good. Now give me a second." Naruto lifted up Sakura's head and bit into her neck, activated the _Uzumaki Juinjutsu: Raifu Sesshu no Jutsu_, killing her and gaining her life essence, chakra and memories. Motioning for Haku to come, "Lift your shirt." Without resistance, Haku nodded.

Naruto flew through handseals. _"Uzumaki Fuin: Kioku Iten!" (Uzumaki Seal: Memory Transfer) _Naruto then transferred all of Sakura's memories to Haku. "Use the seal I set three months ago to give you my appearance in order to look like her. It actually allows you to take the look of anyone you have seen, but works easier if you have that person's memories." Haku focused his chakra on the seal Naruto was talking about and soon changed appearance to look exactly like Sakura, only wearing the same clothes.

"Take her clothes." He pointed to Sakura's rapidly decaying corpse. "When you are dressed, use an explosive tag on the body and then head back to her house and get some rest for tomorrow, I need you rested for the Exams. And act like her, for Kami's sake." 'Sakura' nodded and left in a Hyou Shunshin.

Naruto, 'Sakura' and Sasuke walked into the Academy to the scene of a mob of students trying to get inside of a door marked '301' and Naruto looked on in disdain as he saw the two Chuunin gateguards disguised as Genin manhandle one of his agents. _'Well… at least Tenten's not blowing her cover at having a high Chuunin-level power. Sigh. And now she's going to want to be the one to kill those two during the invasion.' _

Naruto saw Sasuke about to head over to the guards and had a guess at what he was doing. _'Whatever, that's more people to get for kaa-san.' _"Hey, release the Genjutsu!" Sasuke told the two guards. "And let us through!" Naruto shook his head and walked up the stairs while 'Sakura' stayed with the Uchiha and looked at him with obseesion in 'her' eyes. _'Haku is a really good actor._

Sasuke and 'Sakura' soon joined Naruto up the stairs. Naruto noticed that Sasuke was sporting a black eye and smirked. "Have some trouble, Sasu-chan?" The Uchiha scowled and mumbled something about… sunsets, eyebrows, and green latex jumpsuits? _'Must've met the Youthful Duo of Gai and Lee.' _Naruto realized.

Kakashi materialized out of a smoke cloud just then and smiled at the Uchiha, while scowling at Naruto. _'Oh, yeah, I am totally going to have you killed during the Invasion, Kakashi-teme.' _

"What happened to your hair and eyes?" Kakashi then asked curiously, only alittle nit of hate in his voice.

"If your must know, Hatake, I decided to change my look, I decided that I hated what the blonde hair reminded me of every single day and the same for those blue eyes."

Kakashi shrugged, his hatred palpable once more to Naruto's sensory abilities and then went through a small lecture on how if one of the team wasn't here, none of them could take part in the Exams.

Once the silver-haired jounin left in a second shunshin, Naruto took the opportunity to open the door and walked in, quickly followed by 'Sakura' and Sasuke. Once they walked in, Naruto suddenly heard a squeal of "Sasuke-kun!" and in a yellow blur, Ino was on Sasuke's back, hugging him tightly. "Did you miss me, Sasuke-kun?"

"Get off him, Ino-pig!" 'Sakura' screamed in a banshee-like manner.

Naruto simply drowned them out and waited for Kabuto to come up. "Hey, you guys should really shut up." A voice from behind the Konoha 12 said. Naruto turned to look at Kabuto, along with everyone else.

"Who the hell are you to tell me to shut up!" Kiba yelled at the silver-haired teen.

"Yakushi Kabuto, pleasure to meet you. I'm just trying to look out for my fellow Konoha shinobi. You guys are attracting a lot of attention, you know." As if that was some sort of switch, all of them but Team 7, who had plenty of experience with KI, felt the cumulative KI coming from the rest of the room.

Naruto sighed. _'Is this really the best they can take? No wonder Kaa-chan will be able to take out this place so easily.' _He didn't do anything though to relieve the KI.

During his thoughts, Naruto had missed the next bit Kabuto said, but then one of the Oto nin wrapped up like a mummy with only one visible eye sent a punch at Kabuto, using his strange gauntlet with holes in it to cause Kabuto to fall to one knee and bleed from his left ear. _'High-pitched vibrations through the air? That must be Dosu.' _Naruto looked around the room and spotted all three Oto teams. _'Good thing I convinced Kaa-chan to enter more teams into the Exams. So that's Dosu and his teammates are Kin and Zaku. Over on the other side of the room is Sakon, Ukon, and Tayuya, who's my cousin. Down a few rows is Jiroubo, Kidomaru, and Kimmimaro. It's lucky that Kaa-chan's Stasis Seal worked on halting his disease, even if he has a permanent cough now.'_

Suddenly the proctor showed up as well as a few Chuunin. "Shut the hell up, you lot! I'm Morino Ibiki and I'll be your proctor. If I catch anyone else fighting during this portion, you're out!"

"Sorry sir, we're from a new village and didn't know." Dosu said politely.

Ibiki scowled and then gave out instructions. Everyone was seated in an assigned order. Naruto ended up sitting between two of his subordinates, Tenten and Kimimaro. Each one discreetly handed him a scroll under the table that he sealed in his wrist storage tattoos and waited for Ibiki to give him his test.

Once he got the test and Ibiki explained about the nine questions, Naruto immediately realized he needed to cheat to get the answers. Discreetly, he made handsigns under the table and created a few ice mirrors around the room, and located someone with the answers. Once he copied the answers down, Naruto closed his eyes and contented himself with scoping out the competition for the rest of the Exam until the tenth question.

His eyes scanned the room discreetly over the teams he knew, his own, Kabuto's, the team with Hana's younger brother, the Ino-Shika-Cho team, Tenten's team, the Suna team, and all three of the Oto teams. There wasn't much else competition, though Naruto did notice one team in particular. There was one team from Kusagakure that had a girl with glasses over her crimson eyes and short, bright red hair, a purple coat opened at the bottom, very short black shorts, long black socks and shinobi sandals. _'Another Uzumaki? I'll have to look into this during the Second Exam.'_

"Alright, time's up!" Ibiki announced and everyone put down their pencils. "Before I tell you the tenth question, know this. If you want to leave the Exam now, go ahead. It's your only chance."

"Why would we quit now? We're already almost done with the First Exam!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Simple, because… if you fail the tenth question, not only will you be out of the Exam, but you can never take the Chuunin Exams again!" Several gasps could be heard.

"That can't be right." Temari said. "There are other people here who've taken the Exam multiple times!"

Ibiki merely smiled. "They didn't have me as proctor last time. So… any takers?" Several people left and Ibiki smirked. After a few more minutes, "Last call… anyone else want to leave?" Nervously, more people left again and the Head of ANBU T&I grinned. "What about you?" He asked Naruto, looking directly at the boy who had a cold indifference in his eyes.

Naruto looked at Ibiki with a soul-piercing gaze. "You have no power to do that. Even if you could prevent us in Konoha, the Exams are only held here every two-and-a-half years. What's stopping me from simply going to the Exams in say… Iwa, or Suna? Not you are your crappy bluff." That little bit of information calmed everyone down enough that no one else left.

Ibiki sighed and simply shrugged. "In that case, you all…" he waited a few seconds for dramatic emphasis. "PASS!" And cue the gasp from the remaining 24 teams beside Team 7, Naruto and Haku were told by Anko what would happen, and Sasuke simply didn't care.

Just then, said Snake Summoner suddenly jumped through the window and flung a banner that stuck to the wall with four kunai and said 'Introducing the Super Sexy and Single Miturashi Anko, Proctor of the Second Exam!'

Naruto sighed at her antics. _'She's insane sometimes…' _"What the hell, Ibiki? 72 genin left? You must be slacking!"

"Nah, we got a good batch this year, Anko." The violet-haired kunoichi scanned the seated genin and shrugged.

"Whatever. Don't celebrate yet, gakis! Because the Second Exam starts in ten minutes! Follow me to Training Ground 44 for the next part! Or as I lovingly call it… the Forest of Death!"

Once the genin were all in front of the Forest's gates Anko began her explanation of the rules and then had the team's sign waivers. Naruto noticed that one of the genin, on the other Kusa team the redhead was on, kept looking at him. He could feel vast amounts of chakra from her that seemed very dark, but there were no negative emotions when she looked at him, plenty when she looked at any Konoha nin, but never towards him.

Naruto ignored her for now and simply waited for Anko to let them go. He had already taken the Earth Scroll for himself and as soon as Anko said "And one piece of advice… don't die!" Team 7 took off into the Forest of Death.

Sasuke had point as they moved through the Forest and Naruto did that on purpose. As they hopped through trees, the Gorgon Sannin discreetly cut himself with a kunai and created a Chi Bunshin. With a quick kawarimi, he let the Bunshin take his place. _'Those things are so useful. Al the perks of a Kage Bunshin, plus they won't dispel until they take a wound that would actually kill me, and they even have to bleed out too. So useful to me.'_

Naruto then made a few Kage Bunshin, one for each of the Oto teams, one for Tenten, and one for Kabuto's team. He, himself headed out, intent on locating that strange woman from Kusa who kept staring at him. She seemed familiar.

One of the Kage bunshin landed in front of Kabuto, Misumi, and Yoroi, who instantly knelt down. "You three will pass this part of the Exam. Don't kill anyone though, anyone you defeat, simply use one of my Stasis Storage Scrolls to keep them in for kaa-chan. Understood?"

"Hai, Naruto-sama!" the three said as one before the Kage Bunshin dispelled.

Tayuya stopped the twins traveling with her, who were now fused once again. "Someone's coming." She warned Sakon and the two stopped as Naruto appeared in front of them.

"Tayuya and Sakon, I am a Kage Bunshin of Uzumaki Naruto. What are your orders from Kaa-chan?" Immediately the two knelt before the clone, afraid of the original's mother if nothing else.

"We are to take this opportunity to capture one team for her experiments. She has left it up to ourselves whether to pass the Exams." The clone nodded.

"Pass the Exams. There will likely be a Preliminary Round if enough teams pass the Exam, and will give us a chance to scope out the competition."

"Hai." The two agreed as the clone dispelled.

Then the redhead turned towards her teammate. "Is it just me, or is he just as scary as his mother?" Sakon could only nervously.

Kimimaro suddenly kneeled, confusing Jiroubo and Kidoumaru before they saw who they knew to be Kushina-sama's son appear, and did the same. "Whatever Kaa-chan's orders to you were, you three are to pass the Exams and kill no one. Use one of the Uzumaki Stasis Storage Scrolls to keep the bodies of your opponents fresh enough for Kaa-chan to use as experiments."

Kimimaro was immediate in his response. "Hai, Naruto-sama." With that, the Kage Bunshin dispelled.

Kin looked at her teammates as they stayed inside a cave within the Forest, waiting for other teams to tire out. "Someone's coming." She warned them.

Dosu and Zaku turned toward the cave entrance, ready to attack as the yellow-eyed, silver and red-haired form of their master's son appeared and they instantly knelt before him. "Kaa-chan's orders?"

"We have been ordered, Naruto-sama, to simply pass the Exams. If the opportunity to take teams to her in scrolls for experiments presents itself, we are to take it. Do you have any orders for us?" The Bunshin shook its head.

"No, continue." The clone dispelled.

Tenten finally found a way to get away from her team, under the excuse of hunting and waited for Naruto, who she knew would come to give her orders. She still remembered how he had gotten her loyalty. It was on her hands after all.

She was wearing two seemingly normal black gloves with silver plating on the back that extended halfway to her elbows. It also had seals engraved on the silver so that it merely looked like designs. These were one of Naruto's two gifts to her. These were her special gauntlets that could infuse any type of Elemental chakra she could use or had absorbed into her attacks or weapons automatically. Coupled with her Slave Seal he had given her that added Lightning to her Fire affinity, so she could naturally use Bakuton. In the gauntlets, Naruto had already infused his own affinities for her and she had encountered enough Doton users to give her a total of ten affinities she could infuse her many weapons with. Even though she knew barely any jutsu above the Academy Three, her arsenal was beyond deadly with the gloves. She absolutely adored the Chimaera Gloves.

Between her two gifts from him, plus the fact that he had promised to give her the name of her family she never knew, being an orphan that was adopted by the Higurashi Weapon Shop owners, she had easily agreed to be a spy in the village she never held any love for.

In the last three years of loyalty to him, Tenten had gotten Naruto very few bits of information, but was instead his personal assassin for people he needed killed within the village. She didn't mind, it helped her weapons training and with Anko's help, the poisons she used even puzzled the ANBU about the killer.

She never even cared about the people she took out. Every one of them deserved what she did to them. There was that Chuunin that had attempted to rape one of Naruto's younger agents in the Academy. That group of civilians that tried to drug Anko and then rape her, only to be injured by said Snake Mistress and then poisoned in the Hospital with morphine overdose. A family of merchants that had attempted to hire an assassin to kill Naruto-sama. Tenten had plenty of experience as an assassin, as that wasn't even the tip of the bloody iceberg.

The Weapons Mistress of Konoha felt her master's energy and knelt down as what she recognized as a Kage Bunshin of him appeared. "Greetings, Master. How may I be of service?" The clone took a thinking pose.

"Tenten… your orders are that while you are in the Exams, you are to attempt to gain another subelement for your gloves. The Invasion is soon, and you need everything in your arsenal you can get. After the Second Exams, Boss is going to transfer memories to you of every one of the jutsu he knows, and as long as you have the gloves on, you'll be able to use all of them. Another subelement would be very useful though. Also, during the month break between the Second and Third Exams, he will reveal your heritage." Tenten grinned at that and nodded.

"Hai, Naruto-sama." The clone then dispelled.

The original Naruto was jumping through trees at a high speed, tracking that dark energy signature. Next to him was that redheaded Kusa girl. Ten minutes after he had started to travel, he had seen her being cornered by a bear and felt it necessary to save her. She had thanked him immensely and introduced herself as Uzumaki Karin, confirming Naruto's suspicions.

What was better, she was apparently an agent of his kaa-chan, meaning he could trust her. Once Naruto had introduced himself, the girl had instantly told him how she was one of his kaa-chan's jailers for the criminals and experiments that were under the Otokage's confinement.

So here they were, racing through the trees to find this chakra signature, two Uzumaki sensors were definitely enough to find the woman. Finally they landed to the scene of the woman standing alone with her 'teammates' dead behind her.

"Finally you arrived Naru-kun." The woman said in an elated voice. "And you even found Karin-chan!" The two redheads looked at the woman before Naruto walked forward and noticed something about the chakra signature.

"Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked excitedly as the woman grinned. Before the other two Uzumaki's eyes, the Kusa woman's face was peeled off by her own hand to reveal something else. The face he knew to be his Kaa-chan's from the descriptions he had gotten from every one of his Konoha spies.

She had pale white skin that Naruto found very alluring and the bright golden eyes with slitted pupils that he had seen on every Gorgon he'd met. Her bright red hair had the color of fresh blood and her long tongue licked her lips. Naruto then noticed that her black shirt under her beige tunic and grey pants all fit her tightly, showing off her curves. Then the purple bow tied around her waist finished off her terrifying look that her snake-like features started. "Very good, sochi-kun."

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat at the proud smile she was giving him. "I've heard all that you've accomplished from Anko and Kabuto, Naru-kun. You've made me so proud!" She exclaimed as she stroked his whiskers slightly, causing him to shiver. "And you even took after me with your eyes and hair once the Gorgon's made you a Sannin. And at such a young age! You truly are my son, Naruto." Kushina knelt down to her silver-redhead son's eye level and looked intently into them. Without another word, she pulled him into a tight embrace.

Naruto immediately hugged her back. "I've missed you so much, my sochi. And they stole twelve years from us being together… but don't worry, Naru-kun I'll make every one of them pay for keeping us apart." The redheaded woman promised him.

Naruto couldn't even speak and simply held tighter to the one person in the world he could trust and love unconditionally. Then he found his voice finally. "I'll make them pay for hurting you, Kaa-chan." Naruto promised. "They hurt you by keeping us apart, but I won't let them go unpunished any longer." Ksuhina smiled and teared u slightly at her only child's fierce loyalty to her.

"We'll do it together. Don't worry, my dear Naru-kun. We'll take them out together." She kissed his forehead and hugged him tighter. Then she took out a single blue scroll and handed it to him. "Here, this is the scroll from these pathetic genin back there. It's a Heaven to match your Earth. Make me proud in the Preliminaries I know are coming." Naruto nodded and tucked a piece of Kushina's hair behind her ear before kissing her cheek, causing a barely noticeable blush in her cheeks, as no one had touched her in twelve years.

"Thank you, kaa-chan." Naruto said with tears of happiness threatening to spill. They looked into each other's eyes a little longer, each knowing that the other was the _only _person they would ever show this amount of emotion to.

"Go and make me proud, sochi." Naruto nodded once and performed a long-range kawarimi with his Chi Bunshin, dispelling it in the process by force of will alone and appearing with his team. He stopped them and grinned widely at Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasu-chan…" Naruto waved the Heaven Scroll in one hand and the Earth scroll in the other. "Behold the power of my Kage Bunshin!" The Uchiha gaped at this development and scowled.

"Whatever, let's just go to the Tower." Sasuke commanded and they did just that, breaking the former record for completing the Second Exam by hours, by doing it in just twenty-three minutes and forty seconds.

_Original Seals_

_Stasis Storage Scroll- A storage scroll that freezes anything in it in time, allowing for the safe transport of living creatures and fresh food. Beginner-Intermediate Seal._

_Uzumaki Juinjutsu: Raifu Sesshu no Jutsu Uzumaki Cursed Seal: Life Stealing Technique- Naruto bites into the neck of his victim and a seal array is created where he bites that causes the target's life force, chakra, and memories to be given to Naruto. Advanced Master Cursed Seal._

**Chapter End! So, what'd you think? Deliciously dark right? If you got more questions than answers about Naruto's spies… well… that should be cleared up rather soon in coming chapters.**

**Anyways… R&R!**

**Until next time, Orpheus!**


	9. Chapter VIII

**Nidaime Snake Sennin**

**Chapter VIII: Preliminaries**

**Orpheus here with the next installment of Nidaime Snake Sennin. Here's the Preliminary matches for all of you loyal readers!**

**To whoever asked whether Naruto's Life Stealing Cursed Seal could steal kekkai genkai… yes! It can. But I won't have him overuse it. And anytime he uses it will be placed in the story so there are no surprise bloodlines in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_Preliminary Arena_

Naruto stood behind 'Sakura' as the group of Chuunin hopefuls awaited the Hokage's arrival. Though the red and silver-haired shinobi looked bored, he was actually paying complete attention to every single person in the room with his sight, hearing, smell and sensory abilities.

With the genin, Kiba was acting erratic and impatient, fidgeting in an uncontrolled manner. The weakling Hinata was nervously pressing her fingers together and stealing glances at him. Shino was stoic as always. _'At least he left me alone during the Academy.' _Naruto thought. Shikamaru was actually… sleeping while he stood? That was slightly impressive. Chouji was busy chumping on his chips, and Ino was glancing at him, slightly blushing with blood down her nose. _'Damn perverted fangirls…'_

Kabuto and his team, Yoroi and Misumi, were completely at attention, seemingly as statues. Tenten was twirling a kunai around her fingers and Lee was jumping in place excitedly while Neji just stood there with an air of _'I'm better than all of you, because Fate has declared it so.' _Strangely, or maybe not so much, Sasuke had the exact same air about him, while 'Sakura' still kept up the act and stared dreamily at the back of his head.

The Suna nin were much more disciplined and exuded confidence. Good. It was no use in having possible followers who were meek. It's why he hadn't used his slave seal on his stalkers Hinata or Ino. Though his Life Steal Technique would be useful there during the invasion.

Then the Oto nin were more like ANBU awaiting an order. Which was true, as kaa-chan had her shinobi and kunoichi trained in such a way to have all of them at high levels. Even Kin, the weakest of her shinobi, was probably enough for any Konoha Chuunin.

Then the jounin senseis… all present. Kakashi was reading his porn, as usual. Asuma smoking his cigarette while eyeing each genin, probably weighing thembased on what he knew of their skills. Kurenai was simply standing there, glaring at him from time to time. Gai was grinning like the madman he is. The Suna sensei was calmly assessing the genin. Kimimaro's team's sensei was leaning aginast the wall, eyes close. According to Kabuto, her name was Guren and she had the Shouton kekkai genkai. Tayuya and the twins' sensei was none other than Zabuza, who was grinning behind his bandages at the gathered genin. Finally was the only person in the room he had any care for, his kaa-san.

She was posing as the sensei for Dosu, Kin, and Zaku. Her red hair was instead a silky black that stopped midway down her back and tied in a loose ponytail. Her yellow eyes had contacts to make them seem deep brown and she had the Oto hitai-ite around her neck. She wore a standard Jounin uniform that hugged all her curves and her skin was slightly darker than what Haku's usually was. In short, she looked different enough from herself, that no one would even know the difference, but Naruto, who knew what to look for, could still recognize her.

Naruto noticed a few rapidly approaching chakra signatures when suddenly, in a burst of smoke, Anko, the Hokage, Hayate, and a few ANBU appeared in the room. Naruto could only think _'Finally.' _As they finally showed themselves.

After a ten minute lecture on the true nature of the Exams, and Hayate's explanation of how the Preliminnaries worked, everything was set. The genin watched the randomizer board flip through names and finally stop on two.

_Uchiha Sasuke vs. Abumi Zaku_

The last Uchiha and his Oto opponent stood across from one another, glaring angrily at the opposition.

"Hajime!" Hayate announced and jumped back as the two let loose a wave of shuriken at each other, each one taking out one of the other's. Then Sasuke flew through handseals _"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique) _A medium-sized fireball launched at Zaku, who smirked. He threw a kunai with one of his Kage's special tags that absorbed fire chakra. Everyone watched as the kunai traveled into the ball of flames and dragged it with it, absorbing it halfway, and launching the technique right back at the Uchiha.

Sasuke merely sidestepped the kunai and fireball before rushing at Zaku in a blur (to normal genin), and giving him a hish spinning kick to the face, sending the Oto shinobi flying to the left a few feet before he used chakra to stand on the wall he was headed towards and lifted his arms, pointing his palms directly at Sasuke. _"Zankuha!" (Decapitating Sound Waves) _and a large gust of wind blew Sasuke back ten feet before he could right himself.

Sasuke growled in annoyance and ran forward once more, launching shuriken and jumping at once. Zaku easily dodged the shuriken, but wasn't fast enough to dodge Sasuke's kick to his back, causing Zaku to fly towards another wall. The Oto genin stopped himself short of the wall and spun out of the way of a punch aimed at his ribs before using a _Zankuha _at close range to send Sasuke flying off in another direction. Zaku ran for the Uchiha and hit him with a solid uppercut to his chin, flipping him in midair. As Sasuke landed on his feet, Zaku thought to continue his taijutsu attacks as ran at Sasuke, ready to punch him in the face, only to stop in his tracks when the Uchiha looked directly at him with a fully matured Sharingan.

_"Mahi no Ifu no Jutsu" (Paralysis of Fright Technique) _Sasuke said quietly and Zaku couldn't move, his heart pounding and sweat pouring down his face. _'Genjutsu!' _He thought and tried to dispel it, only to feel massive pain to his chin as Sasuke used an exact copy of the kick from his earlier fight with Lee. Then Sasuke appeared behind Zaku, slightly above with his leg on high before dropping an ax kick to his back.

_"Shishi Rendan!" (Lion's Barrage) _The Uchiha shouted as Zaku hit the stone floor, out cold.

"Winner, Uchiha Sasuke!" Hayate shouted, causing Sasuke to smirk.

Naruto scoffed. Just what the Uchiha needed, a reason to be more arrogant. And Kakashi… "To be able to do that after only seeing Lee perform it once, incredible. He truly is a genius." The jounin had whispered it… but Naruto's enhanced hearing, thanks to both Kyuubi and his Gorgon DNA, easily let him hear it. A genius? The main aspect of the Sharingan is to freakin' copy tai, gen, and ninjutsu! How is it genius to use the bloodline he was born with? Taking down that damn Uchiha would bring Naruto so much satisfaction.

The next names came up as Sabaku no Kankuro and Tsurugi Misumi.

Overall it wasn't a very exciting match. Misumi tried to use his clan's kekkai genkai of extreme;y elastic limbs to wrap up and crush Kankuro, only to find out it was his puppet, who then turned the tables and tried to crush him. Misumi gave up after that and it was onto the third match.

_Aburame Shino vs. Kinuta Dosu_

"Hajime!" The two patient planners didn't move, instead sizing up each other. While Shino had no knowledge of the mummy boy, Kushina made sure that all Oto nin knew exactly what the clans were capable of. In fact, Dosu's Melody Arm was specifically created with the Aburame and Inuzuka clans in mind.

Shino, after a full thirty seconds of being motionless, raised his arms horizontally, and his kikaichu began to swarm out of his sleeves, heading towards his opponent. Dosu remained motionless except to pull out a single kunai and wait. Once the bugs were close enough, he banged the kunai against his Melody Arm, releasing a high-pitched sound wave around him that caused the insects with in twenty feet to drop dead and the sole Inuzuka in the stands to fall to his knees, hands over his ears, same with his dog.

Shino's eyebrow rose over his glasses and the bugs retrested to him, communicating what went wrong. "So that gauntlet can release sounds with a high enough pitch to destroy my beetles?" Shino pondered, to which Dosu nodded once. Shino raised his arm. "Proctor, I forfeit. I cannot risk my colony for a simple Preliminary match."

"Winner by forfeit, Kinuta Dosu."

_Sabaku no Temari vs. Yakushi Kabuto_

Temari glided down to the arena while Kabuto shot a glance to Naruto, who shook his head once. Kabuto walked down to the arena, knowing what Naruto wanted.

"Hajime!"

Kabuto started off by simply throwing a wave of shuriken at Temari, who knocked them away with her battle-fan's Fuuton manipulation. Kabuto frowned at this development, a fan-user of Suna would present problems.

"This is the first moon." Temari said cockily, presenting her slightly-opened fan's single purple moon. "When the third comes out, you're done for." Kabuto sighed. _'This will hurt so much… but Naruto-sama wishes for me to throw the match…"_

Kabuto ran straight for the blonde and sidestepped the next blast of wood, charging up his chakra scalpel as he neared her location. Once he was three feet from her, he jumped forward in an attempt to slice her with his deadly technique. Temari simply closed her fan and swung it like a club, knocking him into one of walls.

_'I swear… I am so going to get this girl later. The things I do for my master…' _Kabuto scowled and dodge-rolled away from the next blast of wind, two moons were on the fan.

With much reluctance, the silver-haired jounin simply threw another wave of shuriken and kunai at the blonde, who opened her battle-fan fully, showing three moons and sent a large blast of cutting wind at Kabuto. _"Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" (Sickle Weasel Technique) _she shouted as the wind formed a whirlwind around Kabuto, lifting him up as it cut into his skin and slowly suffocated him.

Kabuto focused solely on preventing his healing factor, a result of Orochimaru and Kushina-sama's experiments, from activating as he fell to the ground. Kabuto then focused his chakra to slow his heart and fake the effects of unconsciousness.

"Winner, Sabaku no Temari!" Hayate called.

Naruto smirked. Kabuto had acted his part perfectly. Seeing how Naruto could command over half of the present genin, he could definitely influence how the Third Exam would play out. Sure it was slightly random, but Naruto still held all the power.

Just the way he liked it.

He shook himself from his thoughts as he watched the fifth and sixth matches commenced.

The fifth was between the two Hyuuga cousins, Neji and Hinata. In was basically an all-out beatdown of Hinata thanks to Neji, and the girl almost died, had a few jounin not intervened. Naruto couldn't have her die, not yet. He had plans ready for the bluenette. Plans that would give him quite an edge.

The sixth match consisted of 'Sakura' and Ino. As per Naruto's orders, Haku only matched the platinum-blonde's blows at equal power and speed. In the end, Haku and Ino knocked each other out at the same time, or so everyone thought, and Hayate declared it a tie, meaning neither one would advance forward.

Then it was his own match.

Naruto and Kimimaro stood in front of each other. Naruto looked at the pale boy, who stared indifferently right back. "Don't hold back, Kimimaro. I want to beat you at your best." The Kaguya nodded instantly.

"Hajime!" Before anyone could blink, Naruto had Aka no Shi locked with a katana of bone held by Kimimaro, neither giving ground whatsoever. Naruto then quickly ducked under the blade and swung in a spin, only for it to be blocked by a dagger taken from Kimimaro's thigh. The silver-redhead smirked and jumped over the oncoming blade of bone attempting to bisect him at the waist and kicked Kimimaro in the back of the head as he jumped over the last living Kaguya.

Quickly resealing his red blade back, Naruto shot through quick handseals and shouted _"Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba!" (Winde Release: Wind Blades)_ and let loose sixblades of wind straight at the bone-user. Kimimaro dodged to the left of them, before shooting off a few small blades of bone through his fingers at Naruto. The Gorgon Sennin flew through more handseals _"Gorgonpou: Dokukawa no Daradara!" (Gorgon Art: Flowing Poison River) _From his mouth, Naruto spat a stream of purplish liquid that melted the bone bullets as soon as they touched it.

Kimimaro widened his eyes at that, knowing he couldn't touch any of the half a dozen new poison puddles capable of melting through bone. Steeling himself, Kimimaro reached into his back and pulled out his spine, using it as a whip. With a lash, he tried hitting Naruto, who simply dodged it. Aiming then at his head, Kimimaro missed as it was tilted slightly and then he cursed when Naruto grabbed the whip in one hand and yanked it towards him. Kimimaro shot towards Naruto, who gave him an uppercut to the chin and was sent flying back.

Kimimaro wiped blood from his lip from the punch and got serious. He pulled out two bone katana's from his shoulders and disappeared in a blur. He was surprised when Naruto had Aka no Shi up, locking not one, but both of his katana's in place. His surprise grew even more when Naruto grinned and a seal on the red-bladed sword glowed, signaling its activation.

_"Uzukachuu no Ken: Aka Myaku!" (Whirling Vortex Blade: Red Pulse) _Energy gathered on the blade and then was released so suddenly with such power that both of Kimimaro's blades shattered and he was shot backwards into a wall, hard.

Naruto watched the struggling form of Kimimaro stand up shakily and felt the utter calm from him. _'That's not a good sign. A calm Kaguya means danger.'_

Kimimaro was suddenly I front of Naruto, who barely stopped the katana the Oto nin was attempting to behead him with, and was slowly pushed back. Naruto gritted his teeth and pressed on, bracing himself against the floor. "Wow… you're pissed, eh, Kimimaro?" Naruto asked sarcastically with a grin. _'All of these Konoha nin are watching. I can't reveal too much right now! None of my bloodlines. My fuinjutsu is also out of the question. Only one choice then… but this could end badly, unless…'_

Naruto jumped back and tossed a smoke bomb to the floor and waited for Kimimaro's predictable rush. When the Kaguya was in front of him, Naruto ducked his slash and thrust a Rasengan into his gut, after which he was sent flying into another wall. Once the smoke cleared, all anyone could see was Naruto standing, panting slightly, and Kimimaro unconscious.

Naruto had shunshined back up to the balcony in a whirlpool of water, and leaned back against the wall. Sasuke looked like he was about to run his usual rant of _' I am an Uchiha, and as such, you will give me your power. I rightfully deserve it!' _Kakashi would probably be right there in support of him.

Naruto scowled at them and simply walked away from the two Sharingan-users. He stood alone, away from any other team when he heard a voice behind him. "Is there something wrong, Naruto-sama?" It was Tenten. Glancing over at her team, he saw a copy of her standing there.

"It is fine, Tenten. You are wrapped in an invisibility Genjutsu?" he asked.

"Hai." She replied as the next battle began, between Kiba and Sakon and Ukon. "Naruto-sama… when are you going to tell me of my heritage? I don't mean to sound impatient, but I really wish to know."

Naruto nodded as he saw Kiba's constant attempts to hit Sakon, who merely dodged them easily. "Worry not, Tenten. I plan on telling you after the Preliminaries. There is a month break to train for the Third Exams, and I will not only tell you, but help you unlock and train your bloodline. I have all the necessary scrolls for your kekkai genkai, taken from the clan compound that is yours by right." Tenten smiled at that.

Naruto glanced back at the match to see two Kibas trying to double-team the white-haired Oto nin, and failing miserably. "How'd you manage to rob a clan without setting off an alarm?"

"Let's just say the compound was… empty as a graveyard when I went. Almost like the whole place was _dead_." Naruto chuckled lightly at that thought as Ukon grabbed onto one of the Kibas from Sakon's back and Sakon elbowed the Kiba's gut, and Ukon threw him into wall. After a poof of smoke, it was revealed that that Kiba was actually Akamaru, now unconscious. Kiba, enraged, performed a Tsuga (Passing Fang) only for Sakon to sidestep it and flow through handseals _"Katon: Karyuu!" (Fire Release: Dragon Flame) _A stream of fire followed after Kiba, and in his spinning motion, every inch of him was burned before he finally crashed to the ground, barely conscious.

"Sakon is ruthless." Tenten pointed out, and Naruto nodded.

"Of course, he's an Oto nin. We are all merciless to our opponents."

Sakon was then declared the winner as Kiba and Akamaru were carted off to the infirmary. "You're up, Tenten." Naruto told her, as the screen showed Higurashi Tenten and Gumo Kidoumaru's names. "Remember the strategy to take out the Gumo clan? Use it." Tenten nodded and performed a kawarimi with her clone before hopping over the railing, her clone dispelled in the process.

"Hajime!"

Tenten jumped back and pulled out three kunai, infusing each with Futon chakra and throwing them straight at the six-armed shinobi. Kidoumaru easily jumped over them and spat a glob of golden silk at Tenten. Seeing this, Tenten coated her gloves in fire chakra and batted the silk away, causing it to burst into flames as it went towards a wall. Kidoumaru's eyes widened as he saw his silk ineffective. "What the hell! My silk can't be failing me!"

Tenten smirked at the spider-like genin and unsealed a zanbatou from one of the storage tattoos Naruto had put on her, coating it in lightning and wind chakra, sharpening and electrifying the steel blade. She disappeared in a shunshin behind him and slashed vertically, attempting to bisect him, only to slash through a log. Then she jumped, but was still cut across one arm by a kunai. Turning around to face her opponent, he saw he held weapons of his golden silk, a katana and wakizashi in his top arms, his middle ones held a naginata and his lower arms had a zanbatou like her own.

Tenten grinned at this, a weapon battle to the end, it seemed. The kunoichi held her zanbatou parallel to the ground and charged her gloves, and by extent, her zanbatou, with Swift Release chakra. Breathing deeply, she took off in a blur and clashed blades with the Gumo, who had to use all four of his blades to hold back her zanbatou. Tenten disappeared again and slashed at his legs, and made a shallow cut before he jumped and attempted a backwards ax kick to her head, which she blocked with an electrified zanbatou.

Kidoumaru spasmed before he could jump away and Tenten held her cleaver-like blade low to the ground, charged with Earth chakra for weight, Water chakra for ease of motion, Wind chakra for sharpness, Fire chakra for a shell of heat, and Lightning chakra for electric sparks to shock her opponent. _"Goton Dageki!" (Five Release Strike) _Tenten rushed straight for Kidoumaru and then threw her blade halfway to him.

Kidoumaru panicked and jumped over the blade just as Tenten caught up with it and grabbed the handle, swinging upward and slamming the flat of the zanbatou into the Gumo shinobi, making him crash into the opposite wall, unconscious before he hit the ground.

"Winner, Higurashi Tenten!"

Naruto stood up in the balcony, impressed at his assassin's mastery over the Chakra Gloves and weaponry. _'Strange for someone of her clan… the one other person I know from her clan could never fight like that, and the genius of the clan hasn't ever tried.' _Naruto smiled at the thought of Tenten taking out both of them, well… if he didn't have plans for one of them.

Shaking out of his thoughts, he noticed Shikamaru and Kin's fight start. It wasn't too impressive. Kin threw senbin and eventually got him in her sound Genjutsu with bells, but Shikamaru captured her in his Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique) making her knock herself out on the wall.

Then it was the battle between Yoroi Jiroubou.

Akado Yoroi and Jiroubou stood in the arena, ready to fight.

"Hajime!"

Yoroi immediately ran forward, his hand coated in blue chakra. Just as he was about to touch Jiroubou, the Oto nin finished handsigns and shouted _"Doton Kekkai: Dorou Domuu!" (Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness) _and a dome of earth surrounded Yoroi, with Jirouboou placing his hands on one side.

In a few minutes it was all over. The prison dome crumbled to reveal an unconscious Yoroi experiencing chakra exhaustion.

Naruto smiled at the ease of which Jiroubou dispatched Yoroi. That was a truly devastating technique.

He watched the following match between Rock Lee and Sabaku no Gaara.

At first it seemed as if Gaara was unbeatable with his sand, until Lee took off his weights, then being able to hit the jinchuuriki. _'Impressive speed… my Swift Release is much faster, but that's still pretty impressive for a genin with next to no chakra.'_

Then Gaara began to get serious after Lee's Omote Renge (Forward Lotus), which was a failure due to Gaara's Suna Bunshin.

Lee could do nothing as waves of sand crashed at him, until he opened five Gates and then proceeded to beat down Gaara. When Lee was close to winning, he stopped from the pain of the Gates' stress on his body.

After that, Gaara wrapped Lee in the Desert Coffin, ready to crush the green-clad genin until Gai stopped the attack easily. Lee was declared loser by nterference from his jounin sensei, and Naruto noticed that though the boy was out cold, he still stood ready to fight. _'Impressive. Perhaps I should use my Life Stealing Cursed Seal on him? Using the gates would be very useful, especially with Kyuubi's Healing at my disposal.'_

Then the board flashed the final battle. Akimichi Chouji vs. Uzumaki Tayuya.

Tayuya was impatiently tapping her foot on the arena floor as she waited for her opponent, who was being convinced to fight by his sensei through bribery of food. It worked and Chouji finally came down and stood across from the redheaded Uzumaki.

"Hajime!"

Chouji looked at his opponent, ready for her to make a move, though surprised when she pulled out a flute and began playing it. Feathers surrounded the field and slowly fell to the ground, as they fell around Chouji, he instantly fell unconscious, not having learned how to dispel Genjutsu yet.

Tayuya smirked as she put her flute back away and was named winner. _'Love that Temple of Nirvana Technique, Kabuto. It's fucking useful.' _She thought as she made her way back up to the balcony.

With the last of the battles finished, the winners were called to the floor once more to pick their numbers for placement in the Third Exams.

"One." Neji called out.

"Two." Jiroubo said.

"Three." Was Dosu's answer.

"Four." Sakon said with a grin.

"Five." Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Six." Kankuro replied confidently.

"Seven." Came Tenten's calm voice.

"Eight." Smirked Tayuya.

"Nine." Said Shikamaru lazily.

"Ten." Temari replied coldly.

"Eleven." Gaara's emotionless voice spoke up.

"Twelve." Naruto replied equally void of emotion.

"Wonderful." The Hokage said. "Take this next month to train for your upcoming battles. You are all dismissed to go with your teams."

_Original Jutsu_

_Mahi no Ifu no Jutsu (Paralysis of Fright Technique) Genjutsu that is unique to the Uchihas. Once the second tomoe is achieved, the Uchiha can focus their KI using their eyes and make eye contact with an opponent, freezing them up completely paralyzed._

_Gorgonpou: Dokukawa no Daradara! (Gorgon Art: Flowing Poison River) A Gorgon-summoner specific jutsu in which the user creates Gorgon poison using their chakra and spews a stream of it. The poison is strong enough to melt steel, stone, and bone._

_Uzukachuu no Ken: Aka Myaku! (Whirling Vortex Blade: Red Pulse) Using a seal on the Aka no Shi, Naruto will charge the sword with youkai before releasing it in a large pulse around him, making anything within close range knocked back from the sheer force of the chakra pulse._

_Goton Dageki! (Five Release Strike) Tenten charges up a sword (katana, wakizashi, zanatou, etc.) with all five basic elements and throws it at an opponent. Earth hardens it, Wind sharpens it, Water makes it travel faster, Fire creates a shell of flames, and Lightning creates arcs of electricity around the shell of fire._

**Chapter End!**

**That's the Preliminaries! What'd you think? Short fights only because of the sheer inbalance in who was put against each other. Next chapter will be straight up to the Third Exams, and Naruto will have flashbacks of his training.**

**Remember to R&R! And PM me with questions about the story. Useless flames will be ignored.**

**Until next time, Orpheus out!**


	10. Chapter IX

**Nidaime Snake Sannin**

**Chapter IX: Konoha's Destruction**

**Hello, my wonderful readers! Are you ready for the next chapter of Nidaime Snake Sannin? Well I've got it right here!**

**Anyways… onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Kushina's dead, so I don't own Naruto.**

As soon as the Hokage said that the contestants were free to go, Naruto used an Uzu Shunshin to get away from the arena and appeared outside Training Ground 44, next to none other than the Otokage. "Kaa-chan." Naruto said simply and she smiled at him as she placed a hand on his shoulder and they disappeared in a flash of black.

They reappeared in a lab-like place, though Naruto still felt the chakra signatures of Konoha nearby… directly above them in fact. "We're underground, Kaa-chan?" The woman nodded and took off the mask she wore in the arena, revealing her beautiful face once more.

"Good, sochi-kun! Your sensory abilities are very impressive." Naruto smiled back to her and then looked around at the science lab.

It was sterile and white, filled with different chemicals that were arranged on tables. Also on tables were three people, Konoha shinobi by their hitai-ites. "You work fast, Kaa-chan." She nodded.

"Of course, sochi-kun. A ninja must strike from the shadows and be fast. Now this month of training is important, understand?" Naruto nodded once. "I'm going to perfect your kenjutsu styles, fuinjutsu, teach you Orochimaru-sama's and my own Juinjutsu, a few kinjutsu, and help you gain the ultimate Uzumaki bloodline."

"But… I thought that the Umiton was the ultimate Uzumaki bloodline?"

Kushina shook her head. "No, Naru-kun, the ultimate Uzumaki bloodline is far, far better. I have it myself, and I will do all I can to let you gain it as well."

"How?" Kushina smiled evilly.

Kushina first led him to another room about the size of the Preliminaries Arena. "Make one thousand Kage Bunshin." Naruto nodded and did so, seallessly. Kushina made an equal amount of Kage Bunshin. "Each of your clone's will be paired with one of mine to learn a different skill. We will do it like this every day, while I will help you myself gain the kekkai genkai I spoke of. First though, we're leaving to go cut a ROOT from Konoha."

Danzou was deep inside his ROOT base with a kneeling ROOT member reporting everything from the Preliminaries in a monotone, emotionless voice. The Oto nin were exceprional, but who piwued the warhawk's interest most was the Uzumaki boy. "You're absolutely certain that he beat a Kaguya in… kenjutsu?" the ROOT agent nodded. "This is interesting. And he also holds Aka no Shi from your description. How is this possible? I thought it disappeared with Kushina after the Kyuubi attack?"

Suddenly he heard a chilling voice that made him slightly nervous. "Kukuku, Danzou, you didn't think you would get rid of me so easily?" The warhawk turned quickly to see none other than Uzumaki Kushina. "Y-you!" The ROOT agent rushed forward to attack the redhead only to have a red katana suddenly through his heart.

"Kai!" Danzou said, and then Uzumaki Naruto shimmered into existence, his invisibility Genjutsu gone and his mouth twisted into a cruel smirk.

Kushina looked around the room. "Nice place you've got, Danzou. But it doesn't match the rest of your base. Not enough… _blood._" Danzou tried to sense his ROOT members and found the place… empty!

"You killed all of them, Kushina?" he asked with a calm that he wasn't feeling. She shook her head.

"No, my wonderful sochi-kun did. I wanted to test him, and your ROOT did nicely. Each group that came, I only allowed him to use one of the five Shinobi Arts, and I can honestly say that he is beyond my expectations. There is but one test left… kill him Naru-kun. Kill the man that sent me away from you and kept us separated for thirteen years."

"Hai, Kaa-chan. I will make him pay." Naruto said with sadistic glee in his yellow eyes.

"You think this boy can stop me?" Danzou said with a smirk. "There is no way." Danzou lifted the bandages from his eyes to reveal a Sharingan.

"I thought so, Danzou. I always wondered why you wouldn't speak up about the Uchiha massacre my spies told me of." Kushina said as Naruto became ready.

Naruto shot forward with Aka no Shi in hand, ready to bisect Danzou at the waist, succeeding. Except then he was completely fine, his supposedly missing arm in a vertical slash with a tanto in hand that was blocked by Aka no Shi. Naruto noticed ten Sharingan on Danzou's arm, one closed. Smirking, Naruto shunshined behind Danzou, beheading him before he was completely back to normal, another Sharingan closed.

"Izanagi." Naruto said and ducked under the horizontal swing from Danzou's tanto and resealing his katana. Shooting through a few handseals, Naruto shot above the warhawk in a jump and said _"Umiton: Arashi Kokyuu!" (Sea Release: Tempest Breath) _An electrified mist went straight for Danzou and killed him three times over five seconds, leaving him with half of his Sharingan open.

"Better than I imagined, Uzumaki. I should've guessed you would've been deceiving everyone."

"But you didn't, you fool." Naruto said and went through a few more handseals. _"Swift Release: Rai Nagashi Rendan!" (Swift Release: Lightning Current Barrage) _In a flash of white, Naruto disappeared behind Danzou, a kunai thrusted into his heart. Then a flash of yellow and a kunai was in his non-Sharingan eye. A flash of red and a kunai was in his kidney. A flash of black and a kunai was in his throat. And finally a flash of blue and a kunai was in either lung. Naruto reappeared in front of Danzou, smirking at all ten Sharingan closed before unsealing Aka no Shi and bisecting the warhawk at the waist, killing him for real.

"Wonderful, Naru-kun!" Kushina said with a proud smile on her face. "Now, let me just take these…" Kushina removed each of Danzou's eleven Sharingan and sealed them in a stasis scroll before cutting off Danzou's 'missing' arm. "I want you to use your Life Drain Curse Seal on this. It has the DNA of Senju Hashirama, a necessary component in what I have planned for you." Naruto nodded and did so, draining the chakra from the arm and gaining a small portion of Hashirama and Danzou's memories. "And… take his memories too." Kushina pointed at Danzou. "Then make a replacement Chi bunshin to take his place on the Council. Once Naruto had finished, Kushina nodded.

"Come, we're going back to the lab, sochi-kun." In a flash of black, they disappeared.

Kushina performed an hour-long surgery within her lab to implant Shisui's Sharingan and another of the Sharingan within Naruto's eye sockets. When the Uzumaki awakened from his chakra-induced slumber, he opened his eyes to reveal two Sharingan. They began spinning rapidly and formed a four-point shuriken in the right eye and a four-point cross in the other, before spinning faster and making an eight-point star in both.

Kushina grinned as the Sharingan disappeared and his eyes became purple with six rings surrounding the pupil. "Congratulations, sochi-kun. You've unlocked the greatest Uzumaki kekkai genkai. The Rinnegan can only be unlocked by combining Senju, Uchiha and Uzumaki DNA, and with that fool Danzou's help, you've done just that. Now… time for your training." Kushina said with a smirk as she activated her own Rinnegan, and a month of training began.

It was the day of the Third Exams and everyone was present besides a certain Uchiha. The proctor was about to start the first round of the Third Exams. While this was going on, a certain silver-redhead was inwardly smirking. _'The invasion will be soon, and then Konoha will be destroyed.'_

"Everyone besides Hyuuga Neji and Jiroubo head to the stands." Gemna said. As one the other examinees did so and the two opponents looked at each other cooly. "Hajime!"

Jiroubou smirked at his Hyuuga opponent and grabbed two boulders of stone from the arena floor, tossing them at Neji. The Hyuuga easily dodged around the duo of rocks and quickly approached his opponent. Jiroubou threw a sudden barrage of medium-sized rocks at Neji, who began spinning quickly. _"Hakkeshou Kaiten!" (Eight Trigrams Palms Revolviing Heaven) _All of the rocks bounced off of Neji's spinning chakra dome and Jiroubou took a second to catch his breath only to hear Neji's next statement.

"You are within my field of divination. _Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou!" (Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms) _Neji rushed forward and began his technique. "Two Palms! Four Palms! Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty-two Palms! Sixty-Four Palms!" With each set of hits, Jiroubou's body slid back until he was slammed into a wall at the very end.

"Winner, Hyuuga Neji!"

Up in the Kage box, the Hokage, Otokage, and Kazekage all watched. The Kazekage spoke up. "That Hyuuga boy is rather talented. Both of those techniques are at least high-Chuunin level taijutsu techniques."

The Hokage nodded. "Yes, Neji is heralded as the genius of the Hyuuga clan."

"Kinuta Dosu vs. Sakon! Hajime!"

The two Oto nin looked at each other and Dosu sighed. _'How the hell can I keep up with one of Otokage-sama's personal guards?' _ He shook himself from his stupor and ran straight for the silver-haired shinobi, punching forward with his Melody Arm.

Sakon kawarimied with… Dosu and kicked him in the back, before rushing after him. Dosu was suddenly grabbed from midair and thrown into the air. Sakon jumped on high and grabbed Dosu's leg, spinning him as Ukon came out of Sakon and Dosu was thrown to him. Ukon used a spinning heel drop and Dosu fell to the floor with a crash, creating a crater in the ground.

"Winner, Sakon!"

"That's a strange shinobi." Hiruzen muttered.

"Sakon and his twin Ukon possess a rare kekkai genkai that allow them to fuse with each other on a molecular level." Otokage explained. "He is currently the second best genin in Oto, only being surpassed by my own son."

"I was not aware you had a son in this Exam, Otokage-sama?" Kazekage asked and the Otokage merely smirked.

"Oh you'll see him, for sure."

"I don't see the Uchiha though." Kazekage commented.

"Yes, he is late, it appears." Hiruzen said as Genma appeared next to the Fire Shadow.

"Hokage-sama, what do I do?"

"I'm afraid, he must be…"

"If I may, Hokage-sama?" Otokage interrupted. "Many of the people gathered have come especially for the Uchiha's fights. Perhaps you can simply allow him until after the Uzumaki and Kazekage's son's battle?" Sarutobi thought for a moment and then nodded to Genma.

"It has been decided that the match of Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Kankuro will be postponed until after the match of Uzumaki Naruto and Sabaku no Gaara! So, will Higurashi Tenten and Uzumaki Tayuya come down to the arena!"

They were each there in an instant and then Genma shouted "Hajime!"

Tayuya prepared to play her flute as Tenten ran through handseals that made a specific ANBU gasp.

Tayuya summoned her three doki to attack Tenten, as she orphan girl finished her handseals and slammed her palms into the ground, remembering her heritage as Naruto had explained it.

**Flashback Start**

"Alright, as promised, Tenten, I will tell you your heritage this day." Naruto said as the two were inside the Forest of Death.

Tenten grinned as Naruto handed her two scrolls and a sword hilt with no blade. "Also…" Naruto said and held his hands in a ram seal. "Kai!" Tenten felt a slight stinging in her neck and suddenly the surrounding forestry began to grow a few inches. "Congratulations, I have just release the seal Danzou placed on you as an infant and unlocked your kekkai genkai, Senju Tenten." The girl's eyes widened and looked again at her three gifts.

One was a scroll of the Shodaime's Mokuton techniques, the other was a scroll of the Nidaime's Suiton techniques as well as his personal kinjutsu, the Edo Tensei. The hilt had a seal on it and on a whim, Tenten channeled Raiton chakra inside, and a blade materialized!

"Like your gifts? You're welcome Tenten. Just so you know, as of this moment, you have primary affinities for Raiton, Katon, Suiton, and Doton. You will spend the remaining time of this month training with me in my Kaa-chan's base here, and all of your skills will drastically improve now that your full potential has been unlocked."

**Flashback End**

_"Mokuton: Joushou Mokusupaiku!" (Wood Release: Rising Wood Spikes) _A dozen spikes of wood rose from the ground and impaled all three doki at once and Tenten shunshined behind Tayuya, whose mouth was agape.

Tayuya suddenly felt her flute snatched from her and a kunai at her throat. "Yield, Tayu-chan." Tenten said tauntingly. The redhead growled and raised her hand.

"I surrender!"

Genma was still looking at the wooden spikes in astonishment. "W-winner… Higu-"

"Senju!" Tenten corrected.

"Right, winner, Sen-senju Tenten!"

The Otokage smirked. "I did not realize there was a genin in your village with the Mokuton, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen's eyes were wide. "Ne-neither was I."

Tenten appeared in a shunshin next to Naruto, who was smirking. "Good job, Tenten." The other genin were all looking at the girl with wide mouths. "Glad my lessons helped you." She nodded with a smirk as Temari and Shikamaru were called down for their match, which ended with Temari winning only because of Shikamaru's forfeit.

The proctor then called the two jinchuuriki down for their match.

Naruto and Gaara appeared in their respective Uzu and Suna shunshins.

"Hajime!"

Gaara began by shooting off many Suna shuriken at Naruto who disappeared in an invisibility Genjutsu.

Gaara looked around frantically for the silver-redhead and suddenly heard a cry of "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" _Turning, he saw four Narutos running at him from one direction, and made his sand create a wave that traveled quickly at them.

His entire gourd went at the quartet, hoping to take them out.

In the arena, feathers began falling and civilians as well as inexperienced shinobi began to fall asleep.

With a grin, Kushina jumped up from her seat as her four guards showed themselves and created a barrier. They were…

Hiruzen's eyes bulged. "Kushina, you're alive? That I can understand… but… Uzumaki Mito! And Momochi Zabuza and Orochimaru! And… that girl looks to be a Yuki. Why are they all pierced with black rods though?"

Kushina grinned and her eyes shifted to the Rinnegan. "They are four of the six paths my sochi-kun so nicely allowed to assist me and the Kazekage to use in this fight."

"Paths?"

"Why of course, Hokage-teme… Naruto, with my assistance, gained the Rinnegan this last month."

Tenten smirked as she quickly killed Shikamaru with a wooden spike through the chest and Neji with kunai filled with Bakuton chakra. She then felt Asuma appear behind her, staring shocked at his fallen student, and Gai next to him.

"What, where's your mini-me, Guy? I wanted to kill him too." She said coldly as the two Konoha Jounin glared at her. Next to Tenten were Tayuya, Sakon and the newly arrived Kimimaro.

"Naruto-sama has given you control of us during the invasion, Senju-sama." Kimimaro told Tenten, who smirked.

"Tayuya and Sakon, take Guy, Kimimaro, you've got Asuma. I have other places to be." With that, Tenten disappeared in a Moku Shunshin elsewhere.

Anko looked at Kurenai with a mad glee in her eyes as she held the crimson-eyed woman in her _Senei Jashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands). _"So, Ko-chan, what Genjutsu frees you of this?" Three of the snakes binding her, a viper, cobra, and rattlesnake, suddenly bit her neck, arm and leg and the Genjutsu mistress screamed in pain as the poison coursed through her veins. "Oh… and by the way…" the snakes released her and traveled back up her sleeve. "that's chakra poison, spreads faster if you mould even the smallest bit. Enjoy!" She disappeared in a shunshin and Kurenai fell to the floor, seconds from death before her heart finally stopped.

The real Naruto appeared behind Gaara and grinned as his fangs sharpened and he bit into Gaara's neck, setting his slave seal in the Ichibi jinchuuriki. "Drop the sand."

Against his will, Gaara did so, and then glared at the silver-redhead. Naruto held up three fingers, then two, one…

Kakashi and Sasuke appeared in the middle of the arena. "Are we…" he didn't finish as the Copy nin received a Rasengan to the gut, courtesy of a Naruto clone, as the original appeared behind the copy nin and held him and bit into his neck. _"Uzumaki Juinjutsu: Raifu Sesshu no Jutsu!" (Uzumaki Cursed Seal: Life Stealer Technique) _The Copy nin, and all one thousand of his techniques were absorbed into Naruto. Then Naruto grinned and his eyes shifted to their fully matured Sharingan, and he rushed at Sasuke, who was shaking from Naruto's KI.

Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke before using the Life Stealer Technique on the Uchiha Massacre survivor, draining him as well. "Gaara, go to the Hospital and go full Ichibi." The Suna shinobi disappeared, a mad grin on his face as he complied.

Kabuto ducked under another ANBU's tanto and sent a chakra scalpel to his heart as he had to jump over a sweep kick from a random Konoha Chuunin. Kabuto grimaced as he had no choice but to use Naruto's new gift to him. As seen from the black rod piercings in his face, Kabuto was one of the Uzumaki's paths. The paths were in fact six powerful shinobi.

Orochimaru was his Naraka Path, Anko was the Animal Path, Haku was the Deva Path, Zabuza was the Preta Path, Mito was the Human Path, and Kabuto… he was the Asura Path.

The crowd of shinobi around Kabuto watched as four mechanical arms grew on him at the shoulder and he shot lasers from two of them, taking out a large amount of Chuunin and Jounin, before jumping away.

"Time to find Naruto-sama."

Anko finally got to the middle of the village and grinned as her Rinnegan shone and she flipped through the necessary handseals. _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

A large cloud of smoke later and Manda, Medusa, Bahamut (Dragon Summon Boss), Roku (Hydra Boss Summon), Toukai (Chameleon Summon Boss) and Goudou (Chimaera Boss Summon) appeared.

Bahamut was a large, golden dragon that stood well over thirty feet with a wingspan of fifty feet. His tail was long and whip-like with a large, mace-like attachment on it and his scales glowed brightly in the sun. Atop his head were two, large, curved horns of the whitest ivory and steam billowed from his nostrils.

Roku stood at twenty-five feet with her six heads all swaying. Her scales were purple and her lead head had small embers flying from it, the rest were dripping acidic saliva from their mouths and her tail was at least ten feet, making a whip-crack sound every time she flicked it.

Toukai was twenty feet long and ten feet high when on all four, with his eyes rolling around lazily. His scales were green, but as a chameleon, could obviously change at a moment's notice.

Goudou had the head of a ram with a sleek, cat-like body and reptilian legs and fifteen foot eagle wings. Her tail itself was a poisonous viper. The Chimaera stood at thirty feet tall with a twenty-foot tail.

"Listen up, you guys! Anyone here besides Naruto-sama, Kushina-sama or one of Naruto-sama's Paths are okay to kill. Take out the Clan Compounds, Hospital, or Academy first, then it's all free game for you! Go!" The summons all left by slithering, running, or flying and Anko smirked to herself.

"I totally got the best Path ever."

The Kazekage stood off to the side as Kushina was working on Hiruzen, providing defensive support with his gold dust.

She didn't seem to need it though.

Hiruzen flew through handseals. _"Katon: Karyuu Endan!" (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet) _A large stream of white-hot fire went straight at Kushina who held her hand forward.

_"Shinra Tensei!" (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God) _The flames dissipated from the repulsive force of gravity and Kushina went through her own handseals, taking advantage of the Rinnegan's ability to use every element and subelement. _"Hyouton: Hyouketsu Kiri!" (Ice Release: Freezing Mist) _She exhaled a large cloud of supercold mist that froze the Sandaime from the neck down and smirked as she approached Hiruzen slowly.

Once she got to him, she reached out and grabbed his soul, pulling it slowly until the Hokage's soul was ripped from him. She absorbed his memories before summoning the King of Hell and tossing Hiruzen's soul and body within. "Release the barrier, you four. You have your objectives, get to it!" Naruto's four Paths then disappeared in shunshins as Kushina turned to the Kazekage. "And you have yours, Kazekage."

The Wind Shadow smirked and removed his veil to reveal his own set of black rods in his face. The Kazekage, who was in fact Kushina's Preta Path, left in a gold dust shunshin to his objective.

_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Rikudou!" (Summoning Technique: Six Paths) _Kushina's other five Paths appeared in a cloud of smoke.

Uchiha Itachi, the person she took the Sharingan from to get her Rinnegan, was her Human Path, Uchiha Mikoto was her Deva Path, Guren was her Animal Path, the once deceased Akasuna no Sasori was her Asura Path, and lastly, her Naraka Path was another of the once deceased Akatsuki, Kisame. Though Kushina didn't accomplish killing all of the Akatsuki, her partner, Sasori, and another duo, Itachi and Kisame, had been in her grasp, so they were killed and changed to her Paths.

"You have you missions, do it."

Naruto leaped from building to building until he found the Academy and grinned. "Time to take out this useless establishment. To destroy one of the places that hated me the most." Naruto's Rinnegan changed to his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and he smirked.

_"Amaterasu!" (Heavenly Illumination) _Black fire erupted from his eye and then Naruto went through some handseals. _"Enton: Amaterasu Senbon Rendan!" (Blaze Release: Heavenly Illumination Needles Barrage) _The flames took the form of a million needles and launched themselves directly at the Academy, creating one million spots of black fire that quickly spread to consume the entire building, with all the teachers and students still inside.

"Ironic. Destroying the place that favored the Uchiha with an Uchiha technique." Naruto turned to see who someone he recognized.

"I aim to please, Miko-chan." Naruto said to Uchiha Mikoto. "I wanted that building destroyed anyways. Was that Kaa-chan's mission for you?" The Uchiha woman nodded and Naruto shrugged. "Want to come with me and wreak more havoc?" Mikoto gave a mad smirk.

"Of course. This had been long in coming. They'll pay for stopping our coup with that massacre, pay dearly for their crimes."

At the Hospital, Itachi watched with sadness as Gaara took the full form of Shukaku and was busy destroying it.

"This is what becomes of Konoha. They forced me to slay my clan and now fall to one mother who was separated from the last of her own." A single tear traveled from his left eye down his face as he heard the tortured screams of pain and terror from within the hospital, and did nothing to stop the jinchuuriki from wreaking havoc.

Tayuya and Sakon stood before 'Konoha's handsome green beast' and the fight began.

Gai began by opening his gates automatically. _"Hachimon! __Kaimon__ Kai! Kyuumon Kai! Seimon Kai!" (Eight Gates! Gate of Opening Release! Gate of Healing Release! Gate of Life Release!) _Tayuya simply began playing her flute and Sakon started creating a specific seal with Ukon's help.

By the time they were done, Gai had six of the Eight Gates open, but couldn't move a single inch from Tayuya's Genjutsu. _'Baka! Why would you stand still? And now, with so much chakra moving through his system, it will be impossible to reverse the flow and release my Genjutsu.'_

Sakon finished his fuinjutsu and approached the immobile Gai before placing it on Gai's forehead, knocking him unconscious before sealing him in a stasis scroll.

"Is it just me, or are all loyal Konoha shinobi absolute idiots?" Sakon asked curiously. Tayuya shrugged and they took off to find another fight.

All Six of Naruto's Paths finally met up at the Hokage Monument. _"Shinra Tensei!" _shouted Haku, blowing a hole in the door as the group of six walked into the 'safe room' for civilians and inexperienced shinobi. Zabuza grinned and pulled out his sword.

The inhabitants of the safe room all paled at the assembly before them. With Uzumaki Mito, the Oni no Kiri, Orochimaru, and Anko, as well as two others they didn't know, they were doomed!

Orochimaru flew through handseals. _"Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba!" (Wind Release: Wind Blades) _Dozens of people died instantly.

Zabuza glanced at his apprentice who nodded. Zabuza then jumped in front of Haku, just as he shouted _"Banshou Ten'in!" (Heavenly Attraction of All of Creation) _Nearly one hundred people came straight towards Haku, and Zabuza killed them all with his giant cleaver.

Anko held her arms out straight. _"Senei Jashu!" _Vipers flew from her sleeves and bit into people and then Anko retracted them before making handseals. _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" _Two low-leveled Gorgon, a ten-foot long rattlesnake, and a five-foot chimaera appeared before they rushed off to shed more blood.

Mito threw a dozen kunai with tags on them that caused all sorts of mayhem. One released mercury gas, another shot poisoned senbon, another launched the black rods created from a Rinnegan user's chakra, yet another shot forth white-hot flames and one even sucked in people into the tag before exploding and causing them to vanish forever.

Kabuto was merely shooting off a variety of lasers, rockets, and machine guns into the crowd.

In only two minutes, the entire civilian population of Konoha was utterly destroyed.

It took a single hour, an hour for Konoha to be destroyed by Suna and Oto, plus the Konoha spies.

Once it ended, they parted ways, with an alliance signed in Konoha's blood. The Suna shinobi headed back towards the desert while the Oto nin, Naruto and his spies headed towards Otogakure no Sato. On that day, the two military powers had divided Hi no Kuni, formerly the strongest military power, between the two of them evenly.

On that day, the first step to the empire of Oto no Kuni had begun, and it would only grow from then on.

**Chapter End!**

**Personally… I wasn't looking forward to this chapter. There were far too many scenes and people to write, and so I think it felt rushed.**

**But future invasion chapters will be a lot better, I swear!**

**Anyways… tell me how I did, in your honest opinion. As long as it's constructive, I'll listen!**

**R&R and PM me with questions!**

**Until next time, Orpheus out!**


	11. Chapter X

_**Nidaime Snake Sannin**_

_**Chapter X: Aftermath of the Invasion**_

_**Hello all to the next chapter of Nidaime Snake Sannin! With Konoha destroyed and two Rinnegan users in Oto… who could possibly stop the now Great Village of Oto?**_

_**Time to answer some Reviews!**_

_**Akuma-Heika: So many questions! Anyways… Haku, Zabuza, Anko and Kabuto are not dead. Naruto found a way to make Paths without killing them just by piercing them with chakra rods (method will be explained later). No concubines! I may do the NarutoxStheno lemon… but not likely. Probably only the Naruto/Kushina lemons will be in this story, unless someone wishes to write the Gorgon lemons? Water is constantly in motion, and it doesn't make it go faster, merely weathers down the friction. And Sasuke was kept alive only so Konoha wouldn't be suspicious. Kushina has a six tail cloak, not a Version 2 six tail cloak, which is what I assume you're speaking of. As for the pairing… you'll see in the next few chapters.**_

_**Dbtiger63: All of your questions will be answered this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: Kushina's dead; I don't own Naruto.**_

_**Remains of Konoha Village**_

A certain white, spiky-haired individual stood at once was the Konoha North Gate. His eyes were wide at what remained of his home. Quickly, he formed a handseal _"Kai! Kai! Kai! Kai!" _Tears brimmed Jiraiya's eyes. _"Kai!" _The super-pervert was shaking with grief. _"KAI! KAI! KAI!" _He finally realized. "I-it's no-not a Genjutsu. Konoha is gone!" Jiraiya yelled to the heavens. The Gama Sennin fell to his knees. "My home… it's all gone."

So distraught was he, that Jiraiya didn't even notice the chakra signature before someone was behind him. "Jiraiya-sama!" Said shinobi turned to see none other than Yamanaka Inoichi standing there. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Inoichi… what happened?" The platinum blonde sighed.

"It… it was horrible. Two days ago, during the Chuunin Exams… Oto and Suna betrayed us. The Otokage was actually Uzumaki Kushina and came for one, sole reason. She came to take revenge on us for keeping her from Naruto. She… we stood no chance, Jiraiya-sama. Both Uzumakis had the Rinnegan! Not only that, but Uchiha Itachi and Mikoto, Akasuna no Sasori, Hoshigaki Kisame, Orochimaru, Momochi Zabuza, Mitarashi Anko, the Demon Brothers, and a kunoichi that could use the Mokuton!" Jiraiya paled.

"W-what? How the hell did my spies not know about that?"

"I… I don't know Jiraiya-sama. It's… it's just so… it was so horrible Jiraiya-sama. We lost Hokage-sama, Kakashi, Gai, the Hyuuga heiress, her cousin, Shikaku's son, Sasuke, the civilian Council, Koharu, Homura, Tsume, half the Inuzuka clan died and the rest went to Oto, the entire Kurama clan left, everything from the Hokage Tower was raided, the Academy and Hospital were destroyed, the Library and all of the Clan Compounds were raided before being burned to the ground, 70% of all civilians and half our shinobi forces are all dead. All in the process of a single hour."

"An hour! Wait… who's in charge right now?" Inoichi smiled.

"Well… with most of our forces gone, it's been half between Shikaku and Danzou. The two have about equal power right now. But if you're here… you can be the new Hokage!" Jiraiya looks at the ruins of Konoha and nods, completely serious.

"I'll do it, let's go. Hopefully we can bring the Leaf back soon; otherwise… we'll definitely be attacked again."

_**Iwagakure no Sato, Two Weeks following successful Konoha Invasion**_

Oonoki, Sandaime Tsuchikage, looked at Kurotsuchi with wide eyes. "What… did you just say?"

His granddaughter, shaking from the news, read off of the spy report once more. "K-konoha is destroyed… what's left of the village population is in hiding, and it was all done by a minor village, Oto, and the weakest of the five, Suna. The spies in my network say that the Otokage is none other than… Uzumaki Kushina."

"Kushina? I thought that woman was dead… why would she destroy her own village though?" The short, ancient man asked.

"That information is still unknown… though it seems that her village contains the Rinnegan. Two sets in fact." If possible, the Tsuchikage looked even more astounded. "By both her and her son, Uzumaki Naruto. And with the strength on their side… it is safe to assume they are now part of the Five Great Villages."

"What strength? Two shinobi do not make a village."

"The Oni no Kiri… Uchiha Itachi and Mikoto… Orochimaru… Uzumaki Mito… Akasuna no Sasori… Hoshigaki Kisame… and the, presumably, last living users of the Mokuton, Hyouton, and Shouton, just to name a few of their allies that fought in the Invasion."

Oonoki, for one of the few times in his life, actually was a bit nervous. "Alright. Go, I need to figure out what to do about Oto, and whether it involves military action or an alliance." Kurotsuchi nodded.

"What the hell am I going to do about this mess?" He asked himself.

_**Amekage Tower**_

__Uzumaki Nagato, also known by his moniker, Pain, stood in his Deva body before his organization. "Kushina is becoming a problem." He stated. His organization is still low on numbers because said woman… took four rings, the ones belonging to herself, Sasori, Itachi and Kisame. With only six rings… they couldn't even get new members, as it would be useless.

"That's a fucking understatement." Hidan decided to point out. "That bitch took the damn Kyuubi container into her fucking village guarded by at least six other damn S-rank shinobi! And that's not even fucking counting the fact that the jinchuuriki himself is powerful enough to take on most of us at once… alone. Even Jashin-sama says it's a bad idea to take him on right now!" Kukuzu cringed at this revelation. It was a well-known fact, to him at least, that 'Jashin-sama' never backed down from a fight.

"That's one way to put it…" White Zetsu said.

"Regardless, she is a nuisance we cannot afford. And yet… she also is a nuisance we cannot afford to attack right now. We cannot afford to lose any more rings. Therefore, Kakuzu and Hidan, continue collecting bounties. Zetsu, continue your spying. Deidara and Tobi, you will do the same as Kakuzu and Hidan. You are dismissed." Pain then walked away from his position, leaving up to the top of the Tower, with Konan right behind him.

"Nagato… what will happen of our plan? If Kushina's son is a jinchuuriki…" Pain scowled.

"It will not stop me. I will bring peace to this world, or this world will bring peace to me as I die. Either way, I will use my Godly eyes to the last and do my best to show the world pain." Konan nodded and followed behind the redhead quietly.

Back in the other room with the Akatsuki, Deidara was talking with Kakuzu, the other members nearby. "Just who is this Kushina, yeah?"

"Uzumaki Kushina was… the strongest of us. Undoubtedly. She is an S-rank shinobi and veteran of the Third Shinobi World War and won many battles for Konoha with her Chakra Strings. She was also the former jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi." Kakuzu paused at this, and so Zetsu took over.

"She was an S-rank shinobi before a certain event happened, and also is the former wife of Namikaze Minato, who was the lesser of the two in fuinjutsu." **"She is actually the one who reinvented Senju Tobirama's Hiraishin no Jutsu using those tri-prong kunai." **"The Yellow Flash's most famous jutsu wasn't even invented by him." Deidara was wide-eyed.

"What happened, yeah?" the blonde asked.

"That fucking village of Konoha," Hidan spoke, "took her only son from her and then sold her to Orochimaru. This was _after _his own father and her husband sealed the fucking Kyuubi no Yoko into the boy, born the same fucking day. Even Jashin isn't that cruel." Deiadara didn't think he could be any more surprised… he was wrong.

Just then, the cheery, orange-mask wearing Tobi spoke up. "Tobi is scared of Kushina-sempai! Kushina-sempai is cruel and cold! She would kill anyone who got in her way!" Deidara rose an eyebrow, that wasn't so surprising. "But not right away! Any shinobi she fought would go into her personal sealing scrolls and then she would use them for her experiments!"

"Experiments?"

**"Have you ever heard of the things Orochimaru did?" **Deidara nodded. White Zetsu was the next to speak. "Kushina… made those look like acts of kindness… I never knew humans could scream so long, loud, and high…" The gathered Akatsuki shuddered at the thought.

"She sounds very cruel, yeah."

Kakuzu nodded. "Not even I will go after her bounty. Kushina… she killed Akasuna no Sasori, Hoshigaki Kisame, and Uchiha Itachi… at the same time… alone." Deidara's eyes widened. "That woman was cruel, sadistic and manipulative to achieve one single goal."

Almost afraid to ask, Deidara still did. "W-what goal, yeah?"

Tobi shivered behind his mask. "To get her son back from Konoha…"

"And she just did so…" Kakuzu continued.

**"After she destroyed Konoha." **"And now the Kyuubi jinchuuriki is in her hands."

"And we have to fight that fucking bitch."

"Shit." Deidara cursed, and summed up what everyone was thinking nicely.

_**Otogakure no Sato**_

__Naruto woke up to the same sight he had for the past few weeks. That of who he thought was the most beautiful woman in the whole world. His kaa-san was holding him close to her, both under the covers barely dressed. After going so long without seeing each other, the two Uzumaki spent every moment they could together, to the point of what some would call obsession. Each night they would share the same bed, after going so long with no one there, and they would cuddle until they fell asleep.

It would be a strange sight for anyone who thought they knew them. Two of the coldest, cruelest, most sadictive and manipulative shinobi in the world… cuddling in the same bed and looking at each other with such love in their eyes would make someone scared that the world was coming to an end.

Naruto usually woke first, and he enjoyed being able to just look at the peaceful, sleeping form of Kushina. He enjoyed having her arms wrapped around him, and his around her. He enjoyed the intertwining of their legs. He enjoyed the feeling of her soft mounds pressed against his chest. And how her lips were only inches from his… those soft-looking lips…

The silver-redhead stopped himself just short of pressing his own to hers. That could only end one of three ways… either she returned the kiss, she stopped it and they forever became awkward around each other, or she killed him for doing that. She had killed others for lesser things… _'Like a couple of fangirls ogling me…' _

The blonde just didn't realize his mother was awake. _'No! You were so close sochi-kun…' _ She mentally raved. _'Why can't you just do it? Why can't you just take me and make me yours? I know you want it, and I will make sure you are happy… Just do it, Naru-kun!' _ And if he could hear her, he would've… but the Rinnegan didn't allow for mind reading.

So she simply stirred a little, making sure to grind herself against his… 'sword' enough to get him going as she did so. She felt the excitement from him at just that small touch in his tightened grip around her waist. Opening her slitted, golden eyes, she looked into Naruto's own yellow eyes. She wore a soft smile. "Good morning, sochi-kun… did you sleep well?"

Naruto returned her smiled with a nod. "Hai, kaa-chan. I did."

"That's good." The usually twisted woman looked deeply into her son's eyes, masterfully hiding her desire for him with nothing but care. "Why don't I make you some breaksfast?" She asked in a soft tone, and the silver-redhead nodded.

"Please, kaa-chan? I am kind of hungry." _'Oh… I've got something you can eat sochi-kun…' _ Kushina thought rather pervertedly. She nevertheless got up and shamelessly undressed herself slowly in front of her son, getting him excited. She then made quite a show of getting re-dressed, making note of how Naruto unconsciously licked his lips with a longer-than-normal tongue. Just imagining that tongue that was a side effect of his Gorgon Sennin training exploring her deepest depths… she had to control herself, lest she orgasm just from that thought alone. Once she was finally back in her usual outfit, large purple bow and all, she sauntered to the door, swinging her hips just so for her precious sochi-kun. _'You will be mine, Naru-kun… I just want you to make the first move… damn my caring nature! Why can't you just kiss me! I only want to make you happy…' _

Naruto could do nothing more than watch her swaying hips retreat, fighting a nose bleed as his mind concocted all kinds of images…

_**Oto Council Chamber**_

On the lowest floor of the Otokage Tower sat the Council Chambers of Sound. The Council was made up of all shinobi/kunoichi, since the entire village housed no civilians save for what was necessary. The Council was made up of Kaguya Kimimaro, who was Jounin Commander, Guren, ANBU Commander, Tenten, head of the Senju clan, Kabuto, who was head of the ANBU Research and Development, Haku, head of the Yuki clan, Zabuza, leader of the soon to be formed Seven Swordsmen of the Sound, Anko, who was head of the ANBU Torture and Interrogation, Uzumaki Mito, clan head of the Uzumaki, Mikoto, clan head of the Uchiha, Kidoumaru, head of the Gumo clan, Suigetsu, head of the Houzuki Clan, and Akasuna no Sasori, spymaster and head of the Puppet Corps of Oto.

Kushina sat above the rest, on her right was Naruto, and on her left sat Orochimaru, her most trusted advisor.

Kushina's silky voice spoke up to start the Council Meeting. "Kukuku… great work on the invasion of Konoha… but now we have other matters to discuss…" she paused then, "Kabuto, tell me about the new 'experiments'?"

The silver-haired teen pushed his glasses back up his nose and smiled. "Ah, yes, Kushina-sama. They are moving along rather nicely. I've implanted the Byakugan from those few Hyuuga that were captured into some Inuzuka, as well as myself, and I have to say, they work rather nicely. Even better is that when I gave them replacement eyes, within two weeks they shifted to Byakugan. Apparently the blood of a Hyuuga, if properly circulated, can alter anyone's eyes. I am currently performing more experiments regarding the possibilities this presents. Also, Maito Gai has proven rather resilient to all forms of torture, especially with his Gates active. From those little tests, I have created a set of three pills that can forcibly open up someone's first three Gates, but anything past that results in death unless they have had training."

"Kukuku… and what about the extra Sharingan Naruto… acquired?"

"As requested, I took it upon myself to implant one of each of those into eleven of our most loyal warriors and with Naruto-kun's **Koto Amatsukami **they killed prisoners they thought were their best friends, activating their Mangekyous. Another quick surgery later, and we now have eleven soldiers that have the **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**. I request you place Itachi at the head of them to make a new division of ANBU, as it would be beneficial. Especially since Mikoto-san and Itachi-san have already transplanted their eyes between each other."

Kushina nodded. "It sounds wonderful, Kabuto-kun… Tenten. How goes your mission?"

The girl smirked. "Kushina-sama, with Karin and Mito-sama's help, as you requested, I have been able to successfully create a prototype copy of the Kubikiri Boucho, the Raijin, and the Aka no Shi. Each are far weaker than the originals, but they are usuable in combat. Also, as the secondary objective of the Raikiri's reconstruction, Mito-sama and I have successfully created the prototypes of swords utilizing the other four elements that are of three-quarter power. The problem is the material the hilt is made of. The Nidaime Hokage apparently had access to the mines of Suna and a user of the Steel Release. The combination of chakra steel and Suna metals created a powerful medium to channel chakra, far more potent than any other chakra-channeling metal."

"Hm…" Kushina hummed in thought. "I will see what I can do about that. What about the sub-elemental variations?"

The Senju clan head sighed. "So far, Kushina-sama, the only ones we have been able to make is a single Hyouton, Mokuton, and Shouton variation from a freak accident. We, however hard we try, cannot reproduce them. As such, Pan, the Mokuton blade, Shiva, the Hyouton blade, and Shoutsuki, the Shouton blade have been given to myself, Haku, and Guren respectively."

"Very well, keep up the work. I wish for my armies to be equipped with whatever blades you have within three months."

"Hai, Kushina-sama!"

"Zabuza?"

"Hai… my contacts have informed me that the four previously lost Swords of the Hidden Mist are in fact not so lost. They are all kept under strict lock and key by the Earth, Lightning, Wind and Fire Temples in an effort to prevent Kiri from rising back to power. The monks of each temple are among some of the strongest shinobi to ever fight and they train new monks in hidden techniques and kinjutsu to protect the different artifacts they house. I am not sure which of the swords are where, but this means that every one of the Great Nations holds one of the Swords while we hold two."

"Kukuku… good… Sasori-kun?"

"Hai, Kushina-sama. The Puppet Corps is now standing at nearly one hundred members, with over twenty being puppet masters. Also, my spy reports show that the Kiri rebellion is mobilizing and ready to strike Yagura. The leader is apparently Terumi Mei…" Kushina grinned like a snake here. "Yagura is unaware of this threat, so my sources inform me. Kumo is also mobilizing, but to strike Konoha. They wish to finish the job we began by killing off most of the shinobi and capturing many of the kekkai genkai holders to produce their own clans."

"We will let them. Even if Konoha is fairly weakened, they still have a few capable shinobi and will weaken the Raikage's forces in the process. Continue."

"Hai. Suna has finished celebrating their victory and are now sending their forces to capture the unguarded villages on their borders to make their own colonies. Our own colonies are progressing rather nicely, with little to no resistance. Any such acts are quickly put down and the rebels are transported to one of your prisons for experimenting. I will advise that you send a messenger to the Raikage and tell him he may take Konoha down as long as he leaves our colonies be and attacks no part of Oto."

Kushina thought for a moment and looked at Orochimaru. "Kushi-chan, let Kumo have the parts of Hi no Kuni closest to them. Oto cannot yet handle all of that land at once. Wait until our forces are adequate to take all of that into the Oto Empire." She nodded.

"Very well, have one of our fastest messengers send it to him, Sasori-kun." Kushina's smile was back in place then and she looked at her Council. "There is one more thing. Kiri will soon be in the rebels' hands… so we must have our fangs within that village. I will assemble a team of the best to go there and aid them, if they agree to an alliance. I will inform each of you of who needs to be there in one week after I have the final roster complete. Meeting adjourned." She said and left in a flash of black, followed by Naruto's _Kamui_ before everyone left from the Council Chamber to continue their work.

The Empire would soon grow, and the Nidaime Snake Sannin's plans would be set in motion.

_**And that's Chapter End!**_

_**I know it took forever to update this, but I wanted to get it just right. I can't have this story end up like Vanex's version. Don't get me wrong, I love his, but he burned himself out right after the Chuunin Exams and I would hate to do that.**_

_**Also, if you haven't already read it, go read Whirlpool of Sound by Ikaruga, the Uzumaki Otokage by Vanex (abandoned) or Kushina the Red Death, Naruto the Yellow Death, Legend of Two Deaths by FirefoxImr, as they all are part of the same challenge that made this fic. I've read all of them, and they are pretty good for those who will take the time to read them.**_

_**Now, onto another matter, wonderous readers…**_

_**I already pretty much know who I'm putting on the team to Kiri, but who has suggestions on who they want to put in? It would help in coming up with the final team.**_

_**And that brings me to another point…**_

_**R&R! PM! Flamers will be made into one of Kushina's experiments!**_

_**Until next time, Orpheus out!**_


End file.
